It Girl
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: The new girl, Massie Block, has arrived in Westchester! She's looking for a beta and finds her when Alicia, the social dump, and her mom come to welcome their new neighbors. On the first day of school, Massie and Alicia wowed the crowd and made the VIPs, the ruling clique of OCD into shame. Will the VIPs fight back? Or will Massie and Alicia rule the school?
1. VIPs meet the PC

**I decided that I would make this story and continue this and Alpha Dairies instead of LLML. I got this story idea from foreverx9. This story is going to be kind of like her story, but not really. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Summary: The new girl, Massie Block, has arrived in Westchester! She's looking for a beta and finds her when Alicia, the social dump, and her mom come to welcome their new neighbors. On the first day of school, Massie and Alicia wowed the crowd and made the VIPs, the ruling clique of OCD into shame. Will the VIPs fight back? Or will Massie and Alicia rule the school?

* * *

The VIPS:

Alpha:

Avery Robinson- Will not let her Alpha status go without a fight. After May-se takes her big entrance, Avery declares war. But whatever she does, Massie waves it off like it's no big deal. This time, she takes Derrick, the hottest guy in school, and rubs him in Massie's face. Will Avery keep her A-list spot?

Beta:

London Walker- Is totally loyal to her BFF, Avery, but she has a rivalry with the fannish beta, Alicia. She gets even more jealous when her boyfriend Ethan dumps her for Alicia. London considers joining Massie just to take Alicia's beta spot. But what if Avery finds her plans to do so? Will she become clique less instead?

Deltas:

Dylan Marvil- Her mom is famous and rich, she lives in one of the best houses in Westchester, and her boyfriend, Carter, is totally into her. Massie shows up, and she wants to join her, but Avery could ruin her with secrets. Then one night, she catches Carter making out with her friend Claire. She tries to shake it off, but she can't help but get a little revenge.

Kristen Gregory- Her dad just got a raise in his job, and Kristen is being back to being rich! She's still the same sporty Kristen though, but what happens when Massie offers her a spot in the PC? Will she take it?

Claire Lyons- Has made-out with Carter, Dylan's boyfriend. She hopes she doesn't find out, but her life gets easier when Massie shows up, and Avery spends all her time focusing on destroying her, instead of teasing Claire. But things get suspicious for Claire when she suddenly feels like it's Friday the 13th for her everyday. Will Claire find out what's happening?

The Pretty Committee:

Alpha:

Massie Block- Loving her new Alpha role at OCD, especially when the ex-Alpha tries to fight back. She knows it's pathetic, but when she takes the guy she likes, Massie will not stop fighting until she ends up on top.

Beta:

Alicia Rivera- Feeling totally refreshed and hot now that her Massie made her beautiful. Having her eye set on Ethan Johnson, who is already taken by wannabe London Walker, Alicia will stop at nothing to get him. And rule OCD with Massie.

* * *

**So I hope that you guys will forgive me for not continuing LLML for a while, but I kinda got bored with writing it. I might add more to it later though because I kinda have a 6 day weekend! Thanks for Reading! **

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	2. The Start of Something New!

**Hey there guys! I am in love with this story and I hope you are too! ENJOY! :D BTW, I got some outfits from Brandy Melville, Forever 21, Teen Spirit (the ABC movie), and Polyvore! :) **

* * *

Avery Robinson turned around in her pink twirly chair in her high class room and faced her clique.

Avery: " So girls! Where are your outfits for Friday? The first day of eighth grade! "

Everyone in the VIPs squealed and jumped up and down, friday was only 6 days away!

London: " Ooh! Let's showcase our outfits like in a runway and the rest will be judges! "

Claire: " Yes! Let's go into Avery's closet. I'm sure I saw a mini runway. "

Sticking her tongue out, Avery picked up her outfit and went inside her HUGE walk-in closet. Flipping her long brown hair back, she walked towards the back of the closet, where there was in fact, a mini runway.

Dylan: " I should totally get this for my room! "

Kristen: " So who's first? "

London raises her hand and takes out her black haired bun, letting her hair flow down her back in curls.

London: " Get ready to give me a 9 or higher! "

Running behind the screen, she changes in to her outfit and starts walking down the runway, posing.

Avery: " London is wearing an Alice and Olivia black and grey tribal print shirt dress, with a white belt at the waist. She has black sheer tights underneath, dark blue peep toe heels for a pop of color, and hair in a braided bun! 9.6! "

London smiles, and looks at the rest of the clique.

Dylan: " Same. "

Kristen: " Totes 9.6 "

Claire: " Def! Me next! "

London changes back into her white skinny jeans and Brandy Melville gray infinity tank top, while Claire goes behind the screen and starts to change.

Avery: " Claire is sporting pink and purple paint splattered jeans with a white top, and a blue blazer. She adds Faux Suede Lace up boots from Forever 21, and her blonde hair is in a middle part with side-swoop bangs! 9.4! "

Dylan: " 9.3.5"

Kristen: " Is that even allowed? And 9.4, good job Claire! "

London examines her nails,

London: " 9.1, you're coloring is off, but good try. "

Dylan: " ME, ME, ME! Next. "

Laughing, Dylan goes up to the runway changed.

Avery: " Miss. Marvil is wearing a black and white butterfly shirt with a gray blazer over it with black skinny jeans. On her feet are gray sling-back heels, and her red hair is tied back into a ponytail! 9.6! Love the shoes! "

London: " 9.5 "

Claire: " Totally! "

Kristen: " Same, I guess I'm next... "

Avery: " Kristen is in a tan ruffled shirt with light blue pants and peep toe heels with tan flowers in the middle! 9.6! "

Claire: " Cool. 9.6! "

Dylan: " 9.6 "

London: " 9.5"

Avery: " Me last! "

Climbing up to the catwalk, Avery struts in her outfit,

London: " Avery is wearing a sweetheart cut dress with the same shoes as Kristen but in pink, with her golden ring that's starting trends, and her hair down! 9.8! "

Claire, Dylan, Kristen: " TOTALLY! "

Avery: " We are totally going to kick butt tomorrow! I want profiles and history on all the new people, and those who suddenly got hotter over the summer. "

Nodding their heads, the VIPs took notes and smiled to each other.

London: " Get ready to kick D-Listers to the bottom if they think they're better then us! "

Dylan: " Yeah right. They all learned after what we did to the ' Goddesses'! "

They all snickered, remembering what happened the last time a group of LBRs tried to takeover OCD. They are now all going to PMS, another middle school in Westchester, expect public.

Claire: " So, the spa? "

Looking at each other, they all yelled,

VIPs: " TO THE SPA! "

Laughing, they all run down to the pool level of Avery's house.

Dylan: " Dang it! I'm last. Guess that means... "

Grinning, Dylan runs into the pool, with her shorts and shirt and all!

Avery: " DYL! I can't believe you did that! "

Dylan: " Hey, Claire, come here..."

Leaning closer, Claire knitted her eyebrows.

Claire: " Wha-AH! "

Claire splashed water all over Avery, Kristen, and London from being pulled into the pool.

London: " DYLAN! "

* * *

Meanwhile...

?: " This is so small! "

A furious Massie Block shrieked at the front door of her new house in New York, which was in fact the biggest house in Westchester.

Kendra (Massie's Mom): " Sweetie, I know it isn't like our house in Hollywood, but you're room is fabulous! "

Rolling her eyes, Massie opens the door, to see shiny marble floors, a huge living room with black couches, colorful pillows, and a 75" flat screen tv.

Massie: " Better then I expected. "

Lifting her head up, she climbed up the wooden stairs to the third floor. Looking in the first door, she saw all black and white.

Massie: " Mom and Dad's room..."

Next, she looked in the only door left in the hallway on the other side. Opening the door, she saw purple walls, a purple bed with golden pillows, and a white blanket. Next, she opened a door that was next to her bed. Inside was her private bathroom. She saw all her makeup and beauty products set up, and next to the bathroom, was her closet door. She saw all her clothes, and couldn't see the end. Walking back outside, she saw a white desk, with a purple office chair, and her MAC book air laptop on her desk. Next to the windows, she saw a lounge area with white seats and couches for her and her new friends to hang out in. Right above the couches, was a flat screen TV.

Massie: " Now, I just have to find a beta/best friend, and I will rule OCD! "

Grinning, she walked back downstairs, and found her mom in the kitchen.

Kendra: " Honey! You're dad is talking to some neighbors in the living room. Would you like to meet them? There's a girl your age in there. "

Shrugging, Massie leaves the kitchen, and takes out her purple studded phone, and takes a picture of herself. She was wearing a light blue dress that went to her mid-thigh, with tan strapped sling-backs, and sea-shell bracelets, a present from one of her friends in California. Patting her hair, she walked down the shiny floors and emerged from the hallway and into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a beautiful woman that looked like she could be a model, with a man with a business suit talking to my dad. Next to them was a spanish girl that was in skinny jeans and a wet seal cream white lace tank top, and golden flats. She had dark brown hair, and didn't do anything. Just sat there and played with her fingers.

Massie: " I'm Massie Block. You're new neighbor. "

The girl looked up and sighed.

?: " Alicia. Go ahead, barf now. "

Turning away, Alicia twirled her hair with her pointer finger.

Massie: " Are you poor? "

Alicia: " Um. No. Why? "

Massie: " Because you're not making any sense. Now, come with me to my room. "

Shrugging, Alicia stood up and waved goodbye to her parents. Strutting into her room, Massie looked over her shoulder to see Alicia gasping.

Alicia: " Cool room! "

Massie: " So, tell me. What school do you go to? Is it fun? "

Alicia: " OCD, and to tell the truth. I hate it. I'm a nobody, and the most popular girl there, Avery, expects everyone to worship her. "

Massie: " No way! I'm going to OCD too! Wait, why are you a nobody? You're like super pretty! "

Shaking her head, Alicia blush.

Alicia: " Right. "

Massie: " I'm not kidding! Although, you could use a few touch ups here and there…"

Massie circled around Alicia, looking her over.

Massie: " We'll go shopping tomorrow! Here's my number. "

Handing Alicia a piece of paper with her number.

Alicia: " Can't wait girlie! "

Giggling, Massie watched Alicia leave.

Massie: " Looks like I've got my beta. "

Smiling to herself, she turned on the TV and watched TV for the rest of the night.

* * *

**There! It's done! The very first chapter! :) I am already working on the next chapter! Here's a hint...cat fight at the mall! ****Please R&R and Thanks for Reading! :D**

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	3. Cat fights and GLU headquarters

**I am so in love with this story! ENJOYYYYYY :D **

* * *

Westchester Mall- Ralph Lauren

Wednesday

No POV

Massie Block and Alicia Rivera were currently in Ralph Lauren. Massie was helping Alicia pick out new clothes. Fingering her hair, Massie looked at the Blazers section. Picking up a white one, Massie turned around to see Alicia with a pile of clothes in her hands.

Alicia: " Hey chica! "

Massie had given Alicia a huge makeover, and now you could tell she really was beautiful. They had already gone shopping for beauty products, and now it was time for fashion items!

Massie: " Gosh Alicia, did you find anything you didn't like? "

Laughing, Alicia shook her head.

Alicia: " Nope! Hey look! I forgot to tell you, my parents upgraded my old phone to an iPhone 5! "

Massie: " Cool, I have the same one! We should get matching cases that have our clique name on them! I'll ask my parents to get them custom made…what color do you want? "

Massie and Alicia had gotten super close over the past few days. They were BFFs in less then a week, while other relationships like theirs took years.

Alicia: " Hmm…orange or pink? "

Massie: " Orange…def! "

Giggling, Massie and Alicia turned around to see a group of five girls facing them.

Alicia: " Uh, do you have a problem, stares? "

Along with the makeover, Massie also taught Alicia clever comebacks and they created the term ' Ehmagawd', along with others. **(Sorry if that's not true or whatever, but I'm not really sure how they came up with that…)**

Alicia turned to Massie.

Alicia: " That's the VIPs…Avery, London, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. "

Hinting to Massie that it was the same Avery she told her about, she raised her eyebrows.

Massie: " Oh, right, the loser wannabe Alphas of OCD. I'm Massie, and we're the Pretty Committee. Oh, and I'm from Hollywood. "

Massie smirked and Alicia laughed at the VIPs shocked faces.

Avery: " Uh, excuse me, but we're the rightful Alphas of OCD. Unlike some new girl trying way to hard to become popular. "

Massie: " Puh-lease. At least my tiffany charm bracelet isn't a knock off ring from a street vender. Avery isn't it? Yeah, listen, I am the real deal here, so don't even try it. "

Avery: " Right. 'Cause I didn't have a makeover so now I'm suddenly pretty. Like the fake Spanish girl. "

Massie: " Um one, she's not fake Spanish if she's half Spanish, and two, she always was pretty. I just made her look prettier. "

Avery: " Come on VIPs, we shouldn't waste our time on those two losers. "

Smirking, Avery walked away and the VIPs followed her. Whispering to London, she looked back at Massie and Alicia buying their clothes.

London: " Did you see her hair? It looked so professional! "

Kristen: " Avery! What are we going to do to her? She could ruin us! "

Dylan: " And on the first day of eighth grade? "

Avery: " Look, we're the best, and we know it. Just make them look like losers. Got it? Find out what Massie wants the most, and use it against her. "

Claire: " Hate to break it to you…but I think Massie and the ' Pretty Committee ' are going to rule OCD. "

Claire said to herself, and followed Avery out of store.

* * *

Thursday

Massie's House

Massie POV

I was on Skype with Alicia, talking about tomorrow.

Massie: " So Leesh. I'm going to give you a quick Alpha lesson. Since we're going to be the Alpha clique, we may as well act like it. "

Alicia nodded her head through the screen, and I could tell she was eager to learn.

Massie: " Well first of all, we have our code language…and I'm almost positive that everyone in the school will want to be us. Secondly, project confidence. No one actually has it, but if you act like you do, then others will believe. "

I looked to the screen to see Alicia taking notes on her phone.

Alicia: " By the way, when are we getting our custom phone cases? "

Massie: " Not sure. Anyways, third, the more we exclude people, the more they want to be apart of us. And fourth, we only invite GLUs. No LBRs, like Avery. But her other friends might be an exception. "

Alicia: " Then make Avery jealous and make her our Gamma? "

Massie: " Uh, no. My prediction is that if we steal at least that Claire and Dylan girl, then Avery will fight back. My enemy from Hollywood use to always use things that I wanted to make me jealous. I'm guessing so will Avery. So don't show any weaknesses OK? "

Alicia nodded her head while I reapplied my lip-gloss.

Massie: " Come over with you're outfit for tomorrow OK? "

Alicia: " Ok…see you in like 5 minutes! Bye Mass! "

I smiled as I watched Alicia waved goodbye and turn off the Skype. I sat down on the couch and patted besides me. I waited for Bean, my new pug to jump up. I had been wanting a pug since forever, and now that I got him, I was totally in love! I still brought my horse from Cali with me, but she was at the best stable in Westchester instead of at the barn on our estate. I petted Bean and waited for Alicia, who was running late.

Massie: " She should be here by now! Where is she? "

Turning around, I saw my door open and Alicia's head poking out.

Alicia: " Hey sorry I"m late..."

Massie: " It's fine. "

I closed my eyes and handed Alicia an orange robe so I couldn't see her outfit, while I had a purple one on already.

Alicia: " OK, you can open you're eyes now! "

Massie: " I have a super big secret for you..."

Alicia leaned in, but I shook my head and told her to follow me. Walking in the closet, I could smell all the fresh clothes and came to a stop at the shoe shelves.

Alicia: " Great shoe collection, but what's the secret? "

Alicia looked around and I laughed,

Massie: " See this panel over here? "

I pushed aside a pair of shoes to show a panel of buttons. Alicia nodded her head and reached out to touch it.

Massie: " Don't touch it! Yet. If you press one of these buttons with an authorized fingerprint, which is both of us and soon others to.. "

We grinned at each other, tomorrow would be the day where we would wow OCD and get us some GLUs!

Massie: " Then this will happen..."

I pressed the button that said open, and the shoe closet slid aside to show a conference room.

Alicia: " EHMAGAWD! What is this place? "

Massie: " Official GLU headquarters! "

I have to admit, the room was amazing, and my parents knew about this, but couldn't come in. There was a conference table in the middle of the room with chairs in different colors, pink, green, red, yellow, blue, and purple and orange for me and Alicia. The purple one was at the head, facing the wall it was pushed up against, where there was a TV which could be hooked up to a computer. Above the table was a crystal chandelier. In the corner to the right of the table, there was a mini runway for us to show off our outfits. I was really proud of that one because there was an iPad on the wall that kept score of all our outfit ratings. So far, it was all zero. Along the side of the runway was a panel of chairs for judges. Across from the mini runway were chairs in the same colors that the chairs at the conference table was in. They were in a circle and in the middle was a clear coffee table that had a score keeping chart for future gossip points. In the next corner was a mini spa area. There was a hot tub, but you had to climb into it with a ladder, there were two massage chairs, with nail polish near by for manis and pedis, done by professionals of course. In the last corner, there was sleeping bags. I know it seems a little...random, but if I want to host GLU sleepovers, it's gotta be in the GLU headquarters! Duh.

Alicia: " This place is AH-MAZING! "

Massie: " I know. So...you go first. "

I looked towards the mini runway. Alicia grinned and walked to the back of the runway.

Alicia: " READY! "

Unlocking the code on the iPad, which was TPCR ( The Pretty Committee Rules), I opened Alicia's ratings and played the song faster than boyz by Victorioa Justice. Strutting down the walkway, Alicia stopped and posed at the end.

Massie: " Alicia is wearing a Marc Jacobs button down sleeveless white shirt with a forever 21 tan leather short skirt with a black Ralph Lauren Blazer, with Jimmy Choo leather and mesh heel sandals. Around her neck is a Betsy Johnson Multi-Charm necklace! Rating is 9.8! Congrats, Leesh! "

Smiling, I watched Alicia jump up and down. Turning towards the iPad, I typed in, 9.8.

Alicia: " Ok, Mass, you're turn! "

I walked towards the beginning of the runway and tossed my robe to the side.

Alicia: " Massie is wearing a black leather jacket with a Alice and Olivia white shirt under it, tucked into red tribal printed shorts, and tan meshed heels. Oh, and what's that on her arm? Her soon to be famous, tiffany charm bracelet! Total 10 Mass! "

I stepped down from the runway and flipped my hair. Walking towards the iPad, I turned off the music.

Massie: " I know. Oh! By the way, to show our BFF status..."

I trailed off and saw Alicia jump up and down before I could get the black box with a orange bow on top on a chair behind me.

Massie: " This is for you. "

Opening the box, there was a golden charm bracelet.

Alicia: " EHMAGAWD! This is awe-some! I love the charm that says PC! And the dancing shoes? "

Massie: " I have the PC charm too! "

Alicia admired the rest of her charm bracelet and hugged me.

Alicia: " Thank you so much! We are going to make a great alpha clique! "

Massie: " I know. "

* * *

Robinson Estate

Thursday-9:00

No POV

Avery Robinson was pacing in her room, thinking about tomorrow. Massie was already ruining her social life, and school didn't even start yet.

Avery: " What if...no, that couldn't happen...could it? OMG! "

?: " DING "

Looking up, Avery saw her computer ringing with messages from the VIPs.

* Queenb- Avery, Londonbridge- London, Sexysportsbabe- Kristen, Bigredhead- Dylan, Gummibears- Claire

**Londonbridge: did u keck out Massie's facebook? she was really an Alpha back in hollywood...**

**Sexysportsbabe: wutevs she acts like a loser**

**Bigredhead: totally...**

**Queenb: lets stop toking about Massie puh-lease! **

**Gummibears: thtz wut Massie said the mall...**

**Queenb: Wutevr least im not poor claire. **

**Bigredhead: least she's not living on the streets...right? **

**Sexysportsbabe: right**

**Londonbridge: so wut time r u picking us up?**

**Queenb: 7:30**

**Bigredhead: r we still tabl 18?**

**Gummibears: of course..btw I got us awesome lockers! :D **

**Sexysportsbabe: nd our schd. is all w/ least 1 person from VIPs**

**Londonbridge: do u kno the Pretty Committee's (aka TPC) schd? **

**Queenb: TPC? More lyk toilet paper committee. **

**Sexysportsbabe: LOL nd their schd. r all 2gether nd Alicia is Massie's guide…nd they all have least 1 class with us thru out the day**

**Bigredhead: oh...**

**Londonbridge: sumthing rong dyl? **

**Queenb: do u guyz rem our meeting place from last yr. ? **

**Gummibears: yuppp the fountain in the middle of the courtyard**

**Sexysportsbabe: it wud b awesum if Massie nd Alicia fall in2 the fountain! **

**Queenb: totes gtg c u tom girlies!**

Logging off, Avery felt refreshed again and went to bed thinking to herself,

Avery: ' The VIPs, the winners, the Pretty Committee? Losers. "

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and chapter three is coming along, so I should update by tomorrow or thursday. I know what it feels like to have a story never update so I am trying to update a lot. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R, and Thanks for Reading! XD**

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey! So a person commented that I need to fix some things so I am reminding people that instead of doing the classic, for example, " Hey. " I decided to do something different that I got from Shabyshabs. Sorry if it bothers some of you, but I am trying something and a reminder, I am still in school, so my writing isn't as good as some more experienced writers out there on fan fiction. I am open to suggestions and ideas, but this is just a reminder for some people. Thank you for all of you're suggestions and ideas, and I appreciate the comments that are helping my writing. I will definitely try to write the next few chapters the "classic" way, and thanks to DancingQueen who wrote that comment. Thanks for Reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter which will probably come out later today or tomorrow! **

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	5. the VIPs are no more

No POV

Massie's Range Rover

Friday- 7:30

Alicia Rivera was taking her time walking towards Massie's range rover, after all, her mom always told her that she is always worth waiting for. Rolling down the window, Massie stuck out her head.

Massie: " Hey Leesh, ready to take over OCD? "

Grinning, Alicia climbed into the car and sat next to Massie.

Alicia: " Totally! And I made a list of GLUs and LBRs. "

Handing over a binder that said for Pretty Committee eyes only and was decorated with stickers that said No LBRs, Only GLUs, PC Rules, and We are total HARTs, Alicia buckled her seatbelt and proudly opened the binder for Massie.

Massie: " I absolutely ah-dore this. "

Opening the binder, Massie saw a list of people with some info and pictures.

Alicia: " I wasn't sure where to put some other people so I made a B-List too. "

Nodding in approval, Massie quickly scanned through the list.

Massie: " Ew-very is on the B-list? "

Raising her eyebrow at Alicia, Massie pointed her out with her French manicured finger.

Alicia: " Well, 'cause she's totally more D-list, but I mean she WAS the old alpha. "

Massie: " So true! "

Isaac turned to the back of the range rover.

Isaac: " We're here girls. "

Massie: " Give us a minute. "

Wiping their lips with last minute gloss and check ups, they noticed all the students looking at their car, probably wondering who was in the car.

Isaac: " Girls, hurry up! "

They were about to get out when they noticed Avery's limo roll up behind them from the mirrors that stuck out on the outside of the car.

Massie: " Let's walk behind them… "

Massie and Alicia shared an evil grin. Watching Avery get out with the rest of the VIPs, they pointed at all their flaws.

Alicia: " They are so NOT synchronized! "

Massie: " Totally...let's get out now. "

Massie slid out the car and all eyes turned away from the VIPs and onto Massie and Alicia.

* * *

Avery and the VIPs where walking out of their cars, feeling fabulous, and all eyes where on them…until they were in the middle of the courtyard, only a few meters away from the fountain. Avery looked behind her to see the Pretty Committee.

London: " Them again? They seem like the new alphas. "

Avery shot her a stiffening glare and walked up to Massie, who was smirking at the crowd.

Avery: " Look May-se. You can't just come in here and take over OCD, no matter what you do. "

Massie: " Oh but Ew-very, haven't I already done that? Besides you and you group of EWs, totally don't have alpha quality. Maybe some of you, with training from me and Alicia, but with them in your hands, no. "

Avery: " EWs? "

Massie: " Eternal Wannabes. Oh, and how could I forget, you're an LBR too. Loser Beyond Repair. By the way Leesh, after school, let's go the GLU headquarters. "

Alicia: " That place is like heaven! I am so there! "

London: " Ooh look, it's Leech, the person who had a makeover to make her look pretty . " **( I got leech from a story I read...I kinda forgot who, but credit goes to them! )**

Alicia: " One, it's Alicia to you, and secondly, at least I don't fall down all the time, London-bridge. "

Laughing, Alicia followed Massie to the fountain where a bunch of DSL Daters, the most popular girls in school, came up to them.

Avery: " UGH! They're hanging out with the DSL Daters? "

The VIPs faced towards the DSL Daters and the PC.

Claire: " Wow! "

Dylan: " They seem so cool… "

Kristen: " No way… "

London: " That's like impossible! "

Avery: " UGH! "

Storming into the building, Avery could feel Massie glaring at her back.

Avery: ' I will rule this school! '

* * *

OCD

Math

No POV

Massie was currently in math, bored to death, but excited at the same time. Not by Mr. Johnson's horrible teaching, but because Skye Hamilton had come up to her! Skye is the eighth grade alpha and had been impressed by Massie. She even said that she was crowned the new alpha of 7th grade! Looking down, Massie saw a text from Alicia who was across the room.

**holagirl: this is so boring**

**massiekur: IKR least our classes R 2GETHER**

**holagirl: IKR! Do U C Claire in the front? She will prob. Join us. **

**massiekur: R U positive? Do U have her #? **

**holagirl: yeah…here (I'm going to put a random number so…) 765-8267.**

**massiekur: GR8 BRB **

Exiting out of her and Alicia's conversation, Massie texts Claire, who was currently staring at a blonde haired boy, Cam.

**massiekur: hey Claire right? Its Massie Block. **

**Gummibear: oh, hey Massie. **

**Massiekur: so do U LYK being apart of the VIPs? **

**Gummibears: uh not RELY…Avery can be a total witch sometimes…**

**Massiekur: I can tell. Do U WNT 2 have lunch W/ me and Alicia 2DAY? **

**Gummibears: sure, but what about Avery? She's the alpha! She could ruin us…**

**Massiekur: Puh-lease. She is NUH-THING! Have U seen her try and insult me? I could beat her in my sleep. **

**Gummibears: I'm in then! C U L8R **

Smiling across the room, Massie gave a thumbs up to Alicia and a wink to Claire. Kristen looked up from her work just in time to see Claire get a wink from Massie.

Kristen: ' I def. want in. '

* * *

OCD

Lunch- 11:50

No POV

The VIPs had met up at Avery's locker and decided to walk in together.

Avery: " Where is Claire? Does she think that because she's poor than everyone will let her do what she wants? NO! "

Kristen: " I texted her a bunch of times..."

Dylan: " Calm down Avery! "

Rolling her eyes, Dylan took out her lip gloss and reapplied, trying to look calmer then she actually was. On the inside, she was praying that Claire would show up so that Avery would calm down.

London: " I think I know where she is, but I can't say it's for sure. "

Avery: " Tell. Me. NOW! "

London: " No thanks. "

London examined her nails and glared at a chip on one of her nails.

Avery: " News Flash, London! I'm the alpha, you're just the lame beta. I didn't take away you're status, you happily gave it to me. So stop acting like a b**** and tell me! "

London: " I'm acting like the b****? Take a look in the mirror. You know, Massie was right, you are an EW...and total LBR. I'm out of here. " **(BTW, I'm going to change London's attitude a little bit where she is more of a rebel and not as loyal to Avery) **

London stalked away and marched into the cafeteria, where Avery caught a glimpse of Claire laughing.

Dylan: " London! Come back! "

London looked over her shoulder.

London: " You can either stay with the EW, and become LBRs yourself, or come with me and Claire. "

Avery looked at Dylan and Kristen.

Avery: " I have gossip on both of you. If any of you join her and Claire, I will ruin you.

Dylan: " How? You've already been replaced. Skye said so herself, Massie's the new alpha. "

Kristen: " Dyl's right, but we're going to stay with you. "

Avery: " Let's take Massie down so far, she won't be able to climb back up! "

Kristen: " Uh huh... "

Rolling her eyes, Dylan took out her phone and quickly fired off texts to London.

**Bigredhead: Avery has stuff on me nd K, tell massie we're on her side (well least i am IDK about K) nd i'll give her INFO**

**Londonbridge: KAY...good luck**

**Bigredhead: THNKZ i'll need it :)**

Avery: " Who are you texting? "

Avery stared at Dylan's phone while behind her back, Kristen texted London the same thing.

Dylan: " I was telling London she should come back. "

Avery: " Whatever. We don't need her. Let's go inside. "

Walking inside to the beat of Party in the USA, the VIPs pushed open the doors. Avery posed, signaling to Dylan and Kristen to do the same. Looking around, Avery saw that no one was paying attention to them, instead they were all looking at Massie and Alicia, who was sitting with London and Claire. Giving up, Avery passed a table of 7th graders and over heard them talking.

Girl 1: " I heard those girls are like the new alphas! "

Girl 2: " I heard the old alpha is like so over. "

Girl 3: " I heard the old alpha wasn't even IN! "

Girl 2 : " I heard Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil don't want to be in her clique but they are forced to be! "

Girl 1: " OMG! Shh, she's near us. "

Girl 3: " She can't ruin us, she's not like Massie. "

Avery held back tears and sat down at table 8. Dylan and Kristen's heads were down and they were doing something under the table. Avery rolled her eyes and tried to make it look like they were texting her secret information.

**sexysportsbabe: hey guyz i'm so sorry about Avery**

**bigredhead: Massie, we R so onboard... but Avery has stuff on us apparently...**

**massiekur: do U KNO 4 sure? **

**londonbridge: knowing her, nope. just leave. even if she does no 1 will care. U'RE W/ the new alpha...**

**gummibears: YAH ND no 1 WUD dare 2 go against Massie**

**holagirl: XCEPT 4 Avery. she'll prob make another clique full of LBRs! **

**bigredhead: TOTES! **

**massiekur: just come OVR here. **

**sexysportsbabe: coming !**

Standing up, Dylan and Kristen walk away to table 18. Avery looks up, confused, thinking they're probably leaving her clique.

Avery: " They will PAY! "

Standing up, she notices the PC laughing at her. Blowing her hair back, she walks up and sits down at a " LBR " table with three girls. One has dark brown hair with pink streaks, another has a blonde bob, and the last one has long brown hair that goes down to her waist. They are all eating hotdogs and laughing at something on one of their phones.

Girl 1: " Hey, Avery right? I'm Layne. I was Claire's friend. "

Layne pushes a piece of her pink streaked hair back.

Avery: " Was? What happened? "

Layne: " Dylan and Kristen made her act all snobby. "

Avery: " That's too bad. So, do you guys like Massie? "

Girl 2: " She's cool, but I think she is just as snobby as the rest of you. No offense or anything..."

She puts her hair into a long ponytail and sticks out her hand.

Girl 2: " I'm Leena by the way. "

Girl 3: " Katherine, but you can call me Kathy. "

Layne: " So, why are you here? "

Avery: " Um, I was thinking that we could make a clique and go against Massie and the PC? "

Avery looks at them hopefully. Layne glances at Katherina who shrugs, and Leena looks down.

Katherine: " Uh. "

Leena: " Well...I mean we would love to, but you're definition of ruling over OCD, is way different from ours. "

Katherine: " Claire told us what it's like to be in your clique before she was completely consumed..."

Layne: " Sorry Avery. But you can sit with us for now if you want to. I mean 'cause it looks like you have no friends right now..."

Katherine: " Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your clique...someday. "

Avery: " Uh, I have way more friends then you guys do. "

Leena: " Not anymore. "

Avery stood up and tried to show them she was still confident and capable of getting back on top, but on the inside, she felt like...an LBR. Shaking off the D-List attitude, Avery boldly walked towards table 18, where the PC was currently sitting at.

Massie: " Oh, look girls, it's Ew-very. "

Dylan: " Her name should be changed to LBR Queen. "

Avery: " Puh-lease, at least I'm not fake or a wannabe. "

Rolling her eyes, she fixed her glare on Kristen, because she knew that Kristen had been secretly poor before her dad got a raise at his new job and she had pretended to be rich.

Alicia: " Right, 'cause you totally didn't get that from Massie. "

Kristen: " We should totally have our annual sleepover today! "

Alicia: " Ehmagawd! The GLU headquarters are AH-MAZING! You have to see it! "

Massie: " I have to add you're guys handprints into the security button first...and show you the secret location! "

Claire: " Uhm, Mass? The LBR queen is still here..."

Claire pointed me and out and Massie stood up, flipping her hair back while Avery's ex-friends and Alicia watched, ready to jump in any moment.

Massie: " Look, we're totally HARTs, and you're...just a LBR, you have no chance. "

Avery: " I was THE alpha, I know my way around this place, and I can get back up any time I'd like! "

Massie: " THE alpha? More like lame Alpha. "

Storming off, Avery spotted a group of girls not far off, who were discussing new fashion trends. Avery needed a clique to back her up, and these girls were going to be it.

Avery: " Hey guys! Mind if I sit here? "

Girl 1: " Sure, I'm Macy. "

Girl 2: " Vanessa. "

Girl 3: " KC. "

Avery: " Do you guys like Massie and the PC? "

KC: " Yeah, its just, we wanted to rule OCD. "

Vanessa: " We just can't decide who's going to be alpha. "

Macy: " None of us want to be alpha. I want to be beta though. "

Avery: " I'll be alpha. I was the school's old alpha, before Massie showed up. "

Vanessa: " You're perfect! "

KC: " We just need a name! "

Avery: " We can think about that later. As alpha, I have things I need to discuss with you guys. Come to my house today, my limo will pick us up. "

Macy: " Beyond cool! "

Avery: " Let's go girls. "

Standing up, Avery felt refreshed and back in the game. Looking behind her, she smirked, things were about to get bumpy for Massie and the PC.

* * *

Block Estate- GLU headquarters

Massie POV

Massie: " Girls! Follow me. "

I had just gotten home with the PC, and we had the best time at lunch. We totally took down Avery, but it looks like she got herself a new LBR group. I had some ideas for bringing them down. I led the PC into my closet, and they all oohed and awed at my clothes. I would expect nothing less, my clothes were totally A-List!

Alicia: " I'm going to go on in head OK? "

I nodded my head and stopped the rest of them.

Massie: " If I kick any of you out, and you try to get in, an alarm will beep. There is a special panel, and if you're finger print isn't logged in the ALLOW list, then you can't get in. "

Nodding their heads, they looked behind me.

Massie: " Lets go. "

Stopping at the shoe shelves, I showed them the panel and opened the door. Kristen acted like she never seen anything like the panel, and Claire acted like a poor person, which from what I hear, she is.

Kristen: " Are we in heaven or what? "

Claire: " I know! I call the color yellow! "

Kristen: " Red! "

Dylan: " Green! "

London: " Pink! Who's going to take purple, orange and blue? "

Massie: " Mine is purple and Alicia's is orange, blue is empty for now. "

Alicia: " I'm in the hot tub! It's ah-mazing! "

Grinning I shut the door and sat down at the conference table. Typing into a computer, I tapped in the password.

Massie: " Get over here girls! "

Alicia: " But I'm in the hot tub! "

Alicia climbed out of the tub anyways and took her orange seat which was to the right of Massie. Everyone else stopped goggling at the room and sat down. Finally!

Massie: " We are making an in and out list. I'll start. "

IN:

PC

Avery getting rejected

GLU headquarters

OUT:

VIPs

Avery getting what she wants

Avery's locker

Alicia: " Are we getting our phone cases? "

Massie: " Yeah. I got phone cases with our clique name on it and in different colors. "

I motioned towards the rest of the PC and gave Alicia a glare, signaling for her to shut up. Rolling my eyes, I saved the list and walked over to the chairs with the gossip points chart. I dropped onto the purple chair and waited for the rest of the girls to join me.

Kristen: " These chairs are so soft! "

Massie: " We'll add to the list later, for now, gossip? "

Alicia leaned towards the middle and smiled.

Alicia: " You get points on the gossip you give! And whoever has the most points at the end of the week wins! "

Massie: " Who has gossip? "

Claire: " Well, after lunch, I had art with Vanessa and KC, and I overheard them saying that Avery is their new alpha for their clique and they're meeting at Avery's house after school. "

Massie: " 20 points. "

Alicia: " I heard Avery got rejected by Layme and her friends. Apparently, she wanted to make a clique with them, and they said she was like friendless! "

Massie: 15 points! "

Dylan: " Is it true that you almost got a pig for christmas one year? Avery told us that. "

Massie: " Zero points and no. "

Alicia: " This is gossip about other people! Not us! "

Alicia rolled her eyes and reached out her hand for a glass of water, clearly trying to show off the matching charm bracelets that we have.

Kristen: " What is that on your arm? "

Alicia: " My new charm bracelet from Massie! She is so going to start a trend! "

All the girls looked towards me. Fumbling, I put down the chart,

Massie: " Well now that there is more of us, I can get us all some. We can have the same PC charm and we can decorate them ourselves, in gold BTW. "

Kristen, London, and Claire squealed while Dylan eyed Alicia's. Alicia proudly jingled the charms and sat up straighter.

Massie: " Me and Alicia will set up, you guys should play truth or dare. "

Standing up, I glared at Alicia and brought her to the corner where there were sleeping bags.

Alicia: " What Mass? "

Massie: " Are you trying to sabotage my operation here? "

Alicia: " What? "

Massie: " Stop making them jealous! With the phone cases and then the charm bracelet? Knock it off! "

I hissed at her and gave her a pillow.

Alicia: " Sorry, I'm just trying to show them that I am the beta...I am the beta right? "

I stood up, made sure we were done with the sleeping bags and walked back to the chairs, certain Alicia was trailing after me.

Massie: " Listen up girls! "

All the heads turned towards me and Alicia sat down in her chair, looking down.

Massie: " There is still a beta spot to be filled. "

London: " Uh, I thought Alicia had that role? "

Massie: " She is my best friend...but that role is open to anyone and I will choose on all your actions throughout the week. "

I eyed Alicia and saw her glaring at London who looked like she was confident she was going to win.

Massie: " May the best beta win! "

Smirking, I knew I had probably just started the next World War.

* * *

**Hey there people! I tried to make this chapter extra long, and I hope you guys enjoyed the drama! I have a ton of inspiration for this story, so I haven't been updating a lot lately for Alpha Dairies, because I don't have any ideas, then if anyone would like to take the story and they show me their ideas for where the story then I will hand it over...unless I get an idea then I will continue it. Please R&R and Thanks for Reading! Oh, P.S. I might not update for a while because I am kind of lacking in my schoolwork, but I will probably update this weekend anyways! LOL **

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	6. The New and the Old Characters

**In the next chapter, I am going to introduce new characters so I decided to make this character guide...**

* * *

Ethan Johnson: Meet both London and Alicia, and he couldn't decide which one to go with, the OCD 20 (Massie and Alicia) or OCD sassy rebel. London made a move, and he went for her. But now that Alicia is gaining speed on her flirt monitor, he may just dump London. Will these two girls fight over him? Or will they find someone else?

Derrick Harrington: The new girl, Massie, started the Pretty Committee and caught Derrick's eye, but Massie seems to be playing hard to get. He's starting to have fun with this game, until Avery, the old alpha comes and takes him faster than you can say Avery took him! Will Massie fight back or will Avery get him and her crown back?

Carter Moore: Has his eye out on two special girls, Dylan and Claire. He went with Dylan, who felt like he had sparks with, but when Claire comes up to him at a party, Carter feels more attracted to her. Will he choose a girl? What will Cam say?

Kemp Hurley: Is like the boy version of Alicia, getting any girl he wants. He can throw them away like last season's shoes and still be the hottest guy at Biarwood. But when kristen Gregory starts flirting with him, Kemp feels like he might be the one to be thrown out. Will he keep up his game? Or will Kristen be the one to dump _him_?

Josh Hotz: Has had a thing for OCD's new hot girl, Alicia, but she's into Ethan Johnson. He feels like he and Alicia have way more in common, but no matter what he does, Alicia doesn't notice. So he decides to be her secret admirer. Will she be interested? Or will she throw away the flowers?

Cam Fisher: He likes sweet Claire, and she seems to like him back, but then he and Dylan team up against Claire and Carter, Dylan's boyfriend for cheating on them. When Cam and Dylan start dating to make Claire and Carter jealous, will Cam start developing feelings for Dylan? Does she feel the same way?

* * *

**In the book series, in the back, Lisi Harrison has like the characters and what's going on for them in the book, so I decided to try that, but it will probably only one time. **

* * *

Massie Block: Feeling like the queen of OCD...feeling? She is the queen of OCD, but when she meets Derrick, she starts getting butterflies. And what happens when the PC find the charms, but Alicia and London can't find the crown charm?

Alicia Rivera: Looking frantically for the crown charm, she can't risk being kicked out and going back to LBR town. Finally, after weeks of cheating, she has found the crown charm, but has decided to keep it until London cracks from her coolness mask. Will London never crack and Alicia will just have to have a boring victory?

London Walker: Haven't come close to finding the crown charm, but has a feeling that Alicia will win and she will be kicked out of the PC. Has made plan A and B. Plan A? Cheat and steal the charm from Alicia. Plan B, get kicked out, and go back to Avery. She knows that Avery will accept her, Avery is desparte for a new clique to go against Massie and the PC. Which plan will she choose?

Dylan Marvil: Feels betrayed by Claire who made out with her boyfriend at the PC's party. She doesn't care if Claire was drunk or not, she's getting revenge. When she and Cam start dating, Dylan starts feeling something between her and Cam but she thinks he is still in love with Claire even after she cheated on him. Will Dylan get what she wants? Or will she get over him and go after someone else?

Claire Lyons: Cam has broken up with her after the PC's hit party, she can' remember what happened at the party, but Cam said that she does know. She feels even more heartbroken after Cam and Dylan start going out. Carter starts hitting on her and trying to kiss her. Will Claire put Carter in his place and get Cam back? Or will she just stay in a bundle and forget everything about Cam?

Kristen Gregory: Kristen has her eye on Kemp Hurley, who has a new girl on his lap every week. This time, she's the one being chased after instead of it being the other way around. Even though she starts having feelings for Kemp, Kristen loves the feeling of being in charge and calling the shots. Will she take Alicia's title of being OCD's hottest girl? Or will Kemp pull her back to her senses?

Avery Robinson: Has been pushed down the social ladder, called friend-less and her so-called new clique betrayed her. The only thing left to do? Take what Massie wants, Derrick Harrington. And take back London, and make a new clique full of newbies from PMS the other private school in Westchester. Things were looking up for Avery Robinson.

* * *

**I am currently working on the next chapter, which might come out later today or tomorrow. Have a great weekend and Thanks for Reading! BTW if you get confused on some of the things that were in here, the next chapter will probably explain it, if not, please comment or PM me saying so! Thanks! :D**

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	7. Avery's come back and Massie's charms

Avery's House- 8:05 PM

No POV

Macy, Vanessa, and KC were currently in Avery Robinson's room. Avery was sitting on her pink and purple flower designed comforter and they were talking about Avery's room.

Macy: " You're room is so cool! "

Avery looked around her room, it had pink walls and a dark wood floor. On her walls were collages she made herself, and posters of celebrities. She had a white desk with a MAC computer on it and a vanity near the door that was across from her bed. There was also a closet and a dresser. Avery's room was super small compared to Massie's and she knew it, but at least she had a room. Vanessa looked down at her phone and tried not to make it obvious that she wasn't paying attention.

Vanessa: " So true! I heard that Massie is going to throw a party at her house, which is like the biggest one in Westchester! "

KC: " If we get invited, I'm so there! "

Avery narrowed her eyes.

Avery: " Uh, excuse me? We are so not going to party thrown by _May-se_. We're going to throw one of our own. My house? And it'll be on the same day as Massie's! No one will go to her party! "

Avery smiled, but noticed the lack of happiness on the rest of the girls. Vanessa nudged the girls, excluding Avery and showed them something on her phone.

Macy: " Uh huh...that's interesting. "

KC: " Let's do it. "

Avery: " OK! I'll make the invitations! "

Vanessa: " Not that...No offense, but I don't think you're the alpha we were looking for… "

Macy: " Yeah, um, we want to rule, but not like that. "

KC: " We want to be popular because we're nice, not mean. "

KC nodded her head and Macy blinked.

Avery: " I'm the alpha now! No one can oppose me! "

KC: " Not if there's anyone in you're group. "

Macy and KC exchange a look and Vanessa puts down her phone.

Macy: " I think we did the wrong thing coming here. Let's go. "

Avery watched them leave and confused, picked up Vanessa's phone, that she left on Avery's bed. Suspecting something that happened on Vanessa's phone, she opened up Vanessa's messages, she saw ones from the Pretty Committee.

**Massiekur: hey Vanessa rite?**

**Vgurl: um yeah...y?**

**Holagirl: u lyk totes took my name...**

**Bigredhead: anyways I heard you're with Avery ?**

**Vgurl: yah**

**Massiekur: U didn't hear? She's lyk a totally loser!**

**Londonbridge: take it from me, she's a total witch 2**

**Gummibears: she is…if anything, she's going to b super mean 2 u guys**

**Sexysportsbabe: u shud back out now B4 its 2 L8**

**Vgurl: thnkz u guyz! We're backing out now…C U L8R!**

Smiling evilly, Avery texts Massie, on Vanessa's phone.

**Vgurl: I am a totes fan, and I heard there is a GLU headquarters? i wnt 2 kno about it!**

**Massiekur: sure so it's hidden in my closet and there's a special panel, but only certain people can get in if their fingerprints are allowed. There is another secret entrance, but it's not completely security functioned yet…but the location is hard to find. **

**Vgurl: thnkz bi! :D **

Putting down the phone, Avery changes into dark wash jeans and a black tank top. Putting her hair up in a bun, Avery picks up a small black backpack, and puts in her own phone and Vanessa's. Walking out the front door, Avery shields herself from the harsh sun.

Avery: " Avery the spy…I like the sound of that! "

* * *

Massie closed her phone and knew what was coming. Avery the stalker was going to pay them a visit! Did she really think it was that easy?

* * *

Block Estate- 8:10

Alicia POV

I was currently watching Massie and London playing rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to ask would you rather first. London cheered out and Massie sulked, London had won.

Alicia: " Massie totally won, London you were going slow. "

London: " You're just saying that because you want your beta spot back. "

Alicia: " You can't prove that! Anyways, who even let you in here? You're like a pile of poop in heaven. You should be kicked OUT. "

London: " You don't call the shots, Massie does. "

London throws a quick smile at Massie who sits back and watches London and I fight.

Alicia: " Massie, I highly doubt that London wants to be in this group! She is probably just using us! "

Massie: " This is what I'm going to do, I will hide each of my charms from my bracelet. The person who finds a charm will get to stay in the group, anyone who doesn't, is out. Alicia and London, for one of you to be beta, since I'm guessing none of you want to be…"

Massie says to Dylan, Claire, and Kristen. There's nothing the alpha likes more than a contest.

Massie: " The one who finds the crown charm will be the beta. Got it? "

I turn to London who already stretches out her hand.

London: " May the best beta win. "

Massie: " OK, I will hide my charms, and I will text each of you one clue to finding the charm you are supposed to find. "

Massie turns to Dylan, Claire, and Kristen, showing them their charms. **(BTW, I can't really remember most of the charms, so I'm going to make up some of them)**

Massie: " Dylan, you find the pug. Claire, the bell, and Kristen, the horse. "

I turned towards London was already ordering a sticker that said Massie and London's Crew.

Alicia: " You know London, it's called a contest for a reason. You have to do things in order to win. And in case you haven't noticed, you haven't won. "

London: " Uh huh, just because you're Massie's ' BFF ' it doesn't mean you're going to win. "

Alicia: " At least I am her BFF, instead of some spy for Avery. "

Huffing, London tilted her computer screen and Massie turns towards us.

Massie: " Ok, Alicia, you find the phone, since you're into gossip, and London, you get the PC charm since I don't really know what you do. First one to find the crown, gets to be beta, and the other one will get kicked out. "

Turning around, I fixed my vision on the wall behind us. A weird noise was coming from it, but it seemed like nothing was there.

Alicia: " Uh, Mass? What's behind that wall? "

Massie: " That's where the hallway is to get here from outside my room. The door isn't really installed yet. "

London: " I thought I heard something..."

Dylan: " Me too, try open the door to the hallway. "

Massie shrugged and hit a green button on the side of the wall. Leaning forward, I felt my chair, that was apparently attached to the wall, going backwards, along with London and Dylan's. Standing up, I pick up a black backpack that was lying on the floor.

?: " Hey! That's mine! "

Alicia: " AH! Massie! There's an intruder! "

Tugging, I felt the bag fall into my hands in the dark.

Massie: " Ew-very right? I knew she'd be coming sooner or later. Vanessa was supposed to leave her phone there, and I was suppose to text you about the GLU headquarters. Do you like what you see? "

Stepping back, Massie let Avery take a look at the PC's heaven.

Avery: " OHMYGOSH! This is place is awesome! "

Massie: " This is what you're up against. "

Avery moved to touch a chair, but stopped herself just in time.

Avery: " I will never give up! I still my determination and that will never stop me! I knew something was up with those three. "

Massie: " Keep telling yourself that, Champ! "

Turning around Avery calmly walks out. Walking up to Massie, I grin as she closes the door.

Alicia: " I have her bag... I think. "

Massie: " Perf. "

London: " Puh-lease, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have her bag! "

Massie: " Sorry, London, but no. "

I smile smugly at London who rolls her eyes and walks over to Claire who is getting a massage. I thrust my hand into the bag and picked up a phone that had fake diamond stickers on it that said Avery. Two guesses to guess who's phone this is. Rolling my eyes, I tapped Massie, getting her attention.

Alicia: " It has her phone inside! "

Massie peered inside and took the phone from out of my hands.

Massie: " Good job Alicia! "

Massie took the phone out of my hands and hugged me.

Alicia: ' May the best beta win…'

* * *

Sushi Palace **( I got that from someone else so credit to that person!)**

11:30

No POV

Massie strutted inside the Sushi Palace's air-conditioned restaurant, with the rest of the PC in formation behind her (Formation was Massie in front with London to her left and Alicia to her right. Dylan, and Kristen were behind London and Alicia, while Claire was behind Massie). Rolling her eyes, Massie cleared her throat to show the waitress that she had customers.

Waitress: " Oh! Um, how many? "

Massie: " Six. "

Waitress: " Follow me. "

Massie looked behind her to see the rest of the PC gagging and Alicia making a waxing her eyebrows motion. Giggling, Massie followed the waitress.

Massie: ' The only time you'll see Massie Block follow someone. '

The waitress showed them a booth with red velvet seats.

Waitress: " Here you go 'mam, our specials are- "

London: " Yeah, Yeah. "

London waved her off and sat down. Claire looked behind them, towards the front of the restaurant.

Claire: " Guys? I think the cutest guys in Weschester are at the door! "

The PC craned their necks to see five boys following the same waitress and being seated at the booth across from them. They saw Cam's black head, Derrick's shorts, Kemp's winning smile, Carter pushing his bangs out of his face, and the new boy, Ethan Johnson.

Massie: " I call that hottie! "

Dylan: " What hottie? "

Massie: " Derrick…I think that's his name. But I'm going to call him Derrington! "

Massie dug a lip gloss from her bag and slaughtered it on her lips.

Kristen: " Kemp! "

Alicia and London: " Ethan! "

London: " He's mine! "

Dylan: " Carter's all me…"

Alicia and London glare at Dylan who shrinks back and shrugs. Claire rolls her eyes while Kristen fumbles with her phone.

Claire: " Cam. "

Massie: " Whatever. "

Rolling her eyes, Massie turns and secretly winks to Derrick, who was staring at her. He blushes and turns away, looking at the menu.

Kristen: " Let's just order sushi. "

Looking from the corner of her eyes, Alicia could see a waitress coming to take their orders.

Waitress: " Hi, I'm Alexia, and how may I take you're order? "

Alicia and Massie exchanged a glance, they had been the only ones to notice Avery walking in with a girl that looked a lot like her, expect in Juicy, and was being lead to a table, proabably nearby.

Massie: " Spicy Tuna Bowl please. "

London: " Aix Tobikko rolls please. "

Dylan: " Twelve California rolls. "

Kristen: " Tempura Udon. "

Claire: " Kalbi Bowl. "

Nodding her head, the waitress left and went to back where the chefs took their orders.

Massie: " Guys... "

Tilting her head to her right, Massie pointed out Avery, who was in a middle table in between the girl's booth and the boy's. Gasping, the girls leaned in closer to the table.

London: " I'm pretty sure she knows we're here...I mean she's looking right at us! "

Claire: " Who is she with? "

Kristen: " I don't know...London? "

London: " How should I know? "

Dylan: " You were her BFF..."

Massie glared at London while she tapped her chin.

London: " OH...she's Avery's cousin who's the same age as her! I think I met her once, she and Avery are close, but not BFF close. "

Alicia: " What school does she go to? "

London: " I don't know! "

Dylan: " I bet you they're going to make a clique! "

Massie: " Like they could beat us. "

Kristen: " But you didn't even send out the hints for us, so technically, we only have the weekend to find out who's staying in and who's going to be OUT and that means that right now, the PC isn't really the PC. "

Dylan and Claire look towards Massie who was fingering the charms.

Alicia: " Well, you know it's a three day weekend. "

Massie nodded her head.

Massie: " I'll hide them after lunch and then I'll send out the texts. Do not cheat. "

Massie looked at each of them with a glare and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Kristen: " Of course not..."

Massie grinned and told them stories about Hollywood and going to red carpet events. They were laughing their heads off when the waitress came with their orders.

Waitress: " Anything else? "

London: " Yeah, exfoliate. "

Furrowing her eyebrows, the waitress walked away and glared in their direction.

Alicia: " Hey, she can't kick us out...the customer is always right. "

Massie: " Right..."

Claire: " Something wrong? "

Massie shook her head and dug into her spicy tuna bowl. Shrugging, the rest of the PC went to their food, but what they didn't know was that Massie had more than Avery and the Charm competition to worry about...it was way more than just that.

* * *

Vanessa, Macy, and KC were currently at the mall, shopping for the PC's party that was suppose to happen something this month.

KC: " I can't believe that we got invitations to the PC's party! "

Vanessa: " I know! And all we had to do was diss Avery! "

Macy: " It was kind of wrong though. "

KC: " Puh-lease, don't tell me that you are feeling guilty! "

Macy sheepishly looked at the ground and moved her feet around.

Macy: " Nevermind...It's nothing important. "

Vanessa: " Whatever. Let's go to Gilly Hicks! "

?: " Only true losers trying to be on the top go to those silly brands. "

Turning around, the girls came face to face with Avery and a girl dressed head to toe in Juicy Couture.

KC: " Who invited the Juicy Couture fangirl? "

The girl rolled her eyes and examined her nails.

Chloe: " I'm Chloe, Avery's cousin, and we're going to rule OCD. "

Vanessa: " That's what Massie said, she won, and that's what Avery said, she failed. "

Avery: " I NEVER FAILED! "

KC: " Uh huh. "

Huffing, Avery lead her cousin out of the store and stomped towards a designer store.

Macy: " Whatever. "

Turning away, they all knew that Massie would have to do something before Chloe and Avery turned the school into their minions. Again. But that couldn't happen, because Massie was practically born alpha...right?

* * *

Massie was currently taking off her charms that she had assigned to her PC members. The bell, horse, pug, phone, PC, and most important of all, the crown charm. Thinking, she examined her outfit in the mirror. She had a to be coutured sleeveless Juicy Couture shirt tucked into a tribal print miniskirt from Forever 21 on with color blocked tan and black kitten heels with crystal studs on the toe part. Grinning, she put her hair into a side french braid and walked out the door, with the charms in her arm. Calling for Isaac, she checked her purse to make sure her phone was in there, along with her wallet. Opening the front door, she climbed into the black Range Rover.

Massie: " Biarwood Soccer Field. "

Isaac nodded and left the driveway. Looking out her window, Massie saw all the houses that were way lower than her's. Passing by a couple of girls, she noticed that it was Avery and her 'Cousin'. Massie grinned and took pictures of them from her phone and sent them to the PC.

**londonbridge: is tht who i think it is? **

**holagirl: her name is chloe nd she wants 2 rule OCD**

**massiekur: wutz w/ the all juicy? nd puh-lease her cousin is a LBR, she is 2**

**bigredhead: totes LBR**

**gummibears: right**

**holagirl: ehmagawd! DUH! **

**sexysportsbabe: ? x10**

**massiekur: thtz a term me nd leesh made up**

**gummibears: oh thtz kwl**

**bigredhead: yeah kwl**

**londonbridge: kinda lame**

**massiekur: excuse me? **

**londonbridge: jst saying**

**massiekur: wutevr. u jst earned urself a weekend of nothing. say goodbye girls.**

**_Massiekur has deleted Londonbridge from the message._  
**

**holagirl: tht girl has some nerve! **

**massiekur: no 1 tok 2 her 4 the rest of the weekend**

**holagirl: done**

**bigredhead: done **

**gummibears: done**

**sexysportsbabe: nd done :) **

Putting away her phone, Massie saw the soccer field that the car had rolled up to. There were tons of sweaty boys kicking around balls and catching them.

Massie: " Thanks Isaac. "

Getting out, she noticed that Derrick stopped kicking the ball and waved at her. She tossed her hair behind her and walked towards the bleachers, ignoring him. Climbing up to the very top, she searched for the perfect spot to hide the horse charm for Kristen. Shaking her head, she went back down and looked under the bleachers.

?: " Looking for something? "

A kind voice asked her from behind. Turning around, she saw Derrick and his smile. She tried not to show it, but she gazed at his soccer jersey.

Massie: " Oh, Derrick right? "

He nodded his head, clearly excited that she knew his name.

Massie: " Well I'm looking for a place to hide this charm. "

Holding up the horse, Massie locked eyes with Derrick, who smiled shyly. Derrick cleared his throat, suddenly remembering his cool boy act.

Derrick: " That's cool Block. "

Massie: " Block? "

Raising an eyebrow, she locked the charm back onto her bracelet.

Derrick: " Yeah. Hey, I got a great place to hide the horse..."

He gave her the follow me sign and walked out from under the bleachers and behind them instead.

Massie: " What is this place? "

Looking at the rock wall, she saw tiny bugs crawling across the sharp edges.

Derrick: " A place to hide your charm. "

He pointed out cracks in the rocks and they were perfect for the charm to hide in.

Massie: " Thanks Derrick. "

He nodded his head and went back to soccer practice. Massie stuck the horse into the crack of the rock, careful not to touch a bug. She grinned to herself and walked back to the car. Taking out her phone, she sent a hint to Kristen.

**massiekur: your charm to the PC is hidden in a place where most don't know, but it is near a place of fame for Biarwood Academy. Hidden in it's own little cave, but has many tiny friends to accompany it. good luck! :)**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! I am really trying to make these chapters longer because I don't want to disappoint you guys with something super short. I hope that you guys like this chapter! Please R&R and Thanks for Reading! **

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	8. London's detention weekend part 1

**A bunch of people commented saying that I need to stop using the script style because my story could be deleted and from what I notice from your comments, you really like this story! If anyone has ideas on where Massie can hide her charms, then please comment or PM me saying so! Thanks! and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**SUPER IMPORTANT! I RECOMMEND CALI GURLS BOOK 1 BY BACONCUPCAKES! This story is about Dylan's daughter and how she makes a clique and has many challenges. It is not complete, but the story is very good. I totally suggest that you read her story! :)**

* * *

No POV

Massie Block was in the car, riding back from the Biarwood Soccer Field. She felt butterflies in her stomach and could still hear Derrick's voice in her ears.

" Let's go to OCD Isaac. " The driver nodded and went to faster way to get to OCD.

" Ding. " Looking down, Massie saw her phone vibrating with texts.

**londonbridge: y wont any1 tok 2 me? **

**londonbridge: mass!**

**londonbridge: u there?**

**londbridge: MASSIE! **

**massiekur: ur on a weekend detention**

**londonbridge: wut is tht ? x20**

**massiekur: u insulted me**

**massiekur: so ur not invited 2 anything involving the PC 4 the weekend**

**londonbridge: wutever**

**massiekur: wutev dont bother toking 2 us this weekend if u c any of us**

" Miss. Block, we're here. " Turning around, Massie could hear Isaac's thick accent.

Looking up, she could see the nerds of the school filing in. Wishing she had at least one PC member with her, she got out of the car anyways. Gasping, the students around her stared and pointed. Massie felt confident in her coral strapless pink ruffled shirt with light blue jeans, golden sandal heels, a white blazer, and her sparkly white clutch.

" Massie? Are you here to join the NHA? " Massie looked to the girl, who was wearing glasses and had sweatpants with holes in them and lumpy sneakers.

" No. " Walking into the building, she noticed the LBRs clearing the way for her. Stepping into OCD's hallways, she turned to the cafe's doors. Walking towards table 18, Massie sits down, feeling the same feeling she does whenever she sits down at her table. Placing her hand under the table, she found a small nook to put the pug for Dylan. Making sure it wouldn't fall down, Massie placed a GLU sticker over it. Exiting the school, she quickly climbed into the car.

" Pick up everyone but London then go to the mall. " Opening her phone, she quickly fired off texts.

**massiekur: picking evry1 up 2 go 2 mall**

**holagirl: london?**

**gummibears: nope she txted me saying plz tok 2 me**

**gummibears: shes asking me if we're doing anything this weekend...**

**sexysportsbabe: did u ignore her? **

**massiekur: of course she did**

**bigredhead: did u hide the charms yet? **

**massiekur: only k's nd urs**

**bigredhead: i didnt get a hint**

**massiekur: fine here it is. ur charm is in a place where GLUs rule and LBRs bow. it may be in a place where you might not suspect, but here's another hint...its in the middle of the crowd. good luck :) **

**holagirl: thtz intense**

**holagirl: i heart it! **

**gummibears: cant wait 2 find mines! **

Rolling up to Alicia's house, Massie saw Alicia waving goodbye to her parents and started walking down the driveway. She was in a Ralph Lauren long sleeved neutral tribal shirt dress with Dior bow suede heels. On her shoulder was a Rebecca Minkoff quilted handbag.

" You know, I know we're supposed to be BFFs, but I don't feel like it. " Alicia said once she got into the car. She fiddled with her charm bracelet from Massie.

" Really? Well if it makes you feel better, we could have a sleepover, just you and me? Btw, 9.8. " Massie told her while putting on this week's edition of lip gloss. Alicia nodded her head and showed Massie a pair of open toe boots her mom brought back from Spain for her.

" Sure, but tell me what you think of these boots. " Alicia watched Massie's reactions.

" Honestly, EW! " Massie said pushing the phone away from her face.

" Oh..." Alicia nodded her head in understandingly, but honestly thought that those were the next big thing for Spain and the US. Massie was always turning down the open toe boots.

" Sorry, they may be the latest fashion in Spain, but not in Westchester. "

Pulling up at Massie's own house, Claire rushed out in a green palm tree tank top dress with white polka dots with white wedges with a navy blue blazer and her hair in a top bun. Massie nodded in approval.

" Emerald is the color of the year, and that dress is so adorable! 9.6. " Alicia nodded in agreement. Claire smiled gratefully. Even though her parents had gotten richer, Massie had begged her parents and Claire's parents to stay in the guest house. Claire climbed inside, pushed back the stray bangs and had a serious look on her face.

" Guys...London texted me a bunch of times and look..." Claire shoved the phone towards them as if touching the phone was like being a traitor.

**londonbridge: claire? **

**londonbridge: massie sed im off the detention thing**

**gummibears: 4 real? **

**londonbridge: yah**

**gummibears: oh...i cant believe u sed tht about her new term tho**

**londonbridge: u hav 2 admit it was pretty tacky**

**londonbridge: but im still going 2 win tht beta spot! **

**gummibears: but leesh has known her longer how r u going 2 win? **

**londonbridge: depends..got a plan a nd b **

**londonbridge: dont wrry no 1 will get hurt in either 1**

**gummibears: good...ohhkay...so wyd?**

**londonbridge: nm...is the PC going out? **

**gummibears: 2 the mall...**

**gummibears: WAIT! u wernt off the no tok ! **

**londonbridge: yup nd thnkz 4 giving me the info i needed..c u the mall Kuh-laire**

**londonbridge: btw tell massie i sed: i beat u ur own game**

**londonbridge has signed off...**

Massie gripped the phone, her knuckles turning white.

" Well. Wasn't that a surprise? Claire, you need to check with me next time, OK? " Claire nodded, sitting up straight, ready to take whatever punishment would come her way. Surprisingly, Massie gave her back her phone and turned to them asking for gossip.

" Wait, no punishment? " Claire asked, while Alicia nodded.

" Yeah, that's so unlike you, Mass. " Alicia said holding her pointer finger up.

" We are going to beat her at HER own game. Inform K and D. " Massie said looking towards Claire's phone. Pulling up at Dylan's house, Dylan was looking down at her phone, furiously texting.

" Uh, Dyl? It's a phone, not a punching bag. " Massie said, moving over so that Dylan could fit. Looking up, Dylan furrowed her eyebrows.

" What? Oh, this...right, sorry..." Dylan blushed as she buckled her seatbelt.

" So what's up Dyl? " Claire asked as she offered her some of her gummy worms.

" Not much. But London keeps bothering me. I hope you don't mind but I sent her a strongly worded text back. " Dylan said confessing while she tried to talk through the gummies in her mouth.

" LOL, no problem. " Massie said while laughing because some worms were hanging out of Dylan's mouth.

" Dyl? You have a little..." Alicia motioned towards her mouth and stifled a laugh.

Massie grinned, her plan was in action. All she had to do was hide a few more charms, kick London out, and take down Avery. This should be easy. Right?

* * *

**A/N Sorry this was kind of short, but I kind of forgot about this story and got distracted by my other new stories :) I hope you enjoyed and Thanks for Reading!**

**-dreamsareinfinity6**


	9. Poll

Hi there guys! I was wondering what story (stories) I should continue. There is a poll on my profile page, but I need to know ASAP and I decided to post it as well. So please comment below and I will chose two stories that got the most votes!

Your choices:

1. Alpha Dairies

2. It girl

3. The Reunion Show

4. New story (and put an idea if you want)

5. The DUFF (turn into story)

6. Bring back LLML (Lies, Lies, and More Lies)

If I don't have inspiration for any stories that get a lot of votes then I will chose the next story with most votes. Thank you for looking at this and please answer this poll! I need to know by next friday, but until then, I will just continue, The Reunion Show. I thank you for being patient with me and understanding that I haven't had much time for fan fiction with all this school work. Thanks for Reading! BTW, I suggest you listen to Ella Paige's song, Shine Bright as long as you love me and Demi Lavoto's Heart Attack! They are amazing! Also, Friday I'll be Over You by Allison Iraheta! I've been listening to these songs non stop!

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	10. Second place!

Hey! So I went over the reviews that I got so far (I'm pretty sure no one else is going to review), and I am deciding on what stories I am choosing now instead of friday. I also realized (thanks to my friend bacon of baconcupcakes) that I have a lot of stories that I don't really work on, but I just get ideas and I just publish them. I am sorry if I didn't choose to update you're stories, I hope you understand that I have a lot on my plate that I need to do. And no, I am NOT deleting the least popular stories, but I might give them away to people who want to continue it!

I decided I would go with the stories in this order:

1. The Reunion Show

2. It Girl

3. Alpha Dairies

4. The Duff

5. Bring back LLML

If you would like to continue on of my stories ( The Duff, LLML, maybe Alpha Dairies), then send me a PM saying what you plan to do with the story and if you are keeping the characters/plot or changing some things around or just completely continuing from where I left off. (:

I thank you all for reading my stories and giving me great tips! Until next time...

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	11. Ahnnabees or Wannabees?

**As you know, It Girl got second place! So, its like towards the end of the month, and I am updating like I said I would! I will probably only update every month. If you didn't know, my main priority is the Reunion Show. N-JOY! **

* * *

London POV

I groaned and hit my computer screen. I banged my head on the black desk and slammed my computer down.

" This is so stupid! " I shouted, as I remembered Massie, Claire, and Dylan's words flashing on the screens. " Why do I have to be punished? It's nawt fair! " I stomped towards my bed and fell face forward on it. I heard somone knocking on my door and I looked up to see the one and only Avery Robinson. Narrowing my eyes, I snarled.

" What are_ you_ doing here? " Avery glanced down, and I realized that for the first time, she wasn't wearing all designer. " Whoa, no designer? "

" No. Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I just couldn't handle having Massie beat me. I was so used to being the best. But I'm only the best when I'm with my best friend, you. And it seemed like you couldn't handle being on top either. So you joined Massie, but that's all going to change. Friends? " Avery held out her hand for me to grab and I gladly took it.

" OMG thank god, we're friends again! I swear, I just don't fit with the PC. " I sighed, and Avery patted my back.

" That's because you were always a V.I.P. Now, are you going to help me take Massie down? " I sat grinned and rubbed my hands together.

" Yes, I am! Did you know I was on a weekend detention because I said the word 'Ehmagawd' was lame? Anyways, lets go to the mall, I heard that the PC are heading over there right now. " Avery handed me my quilted Chloe strap body bag and grabbed hers and we were off.

' _Massie Block is going down with a capital G and D! Besides, with Avery at my side, I'm invincible! _' I happily skipped out of my room and I knew nothing could go wrong this time! If only I knew what was ahead of me...

* * *

Westchester Mall - Louis Vitton

Sunday - 1:50 PM

No POV

Claire searched through the racks of Louis Vitton's dresses. Sighing, Claire glanced down at the 500 bucks Massie had slapped into her hands and ordered her to buy something in season and totally cute. Looking up, Claire saw London. With Avery! Glancing around the room for Massie, she saw the brunette's head walking into the dressing rooms, with the rest of the PC behind her, each holding a pile of clothes in their hands. Weaving through rich middle aged customers, old geezers, and little children dragged to the store by their parents, Claire was careful not to bump into Avery or London and get to dressing rooms to alert Massie without being spotted by either one of them. Thank god they were too busy looking at the new shoes that had just come in.

" Massie! You guys! Get in the room! " Claire ushered them into the biggest dressing room there was, and surprisingly there was a mini couch for the girls to sit in.

" What is your problem Kuh-laire? " Massie barked once Claire had closed the door and leaned against it.

" I saw London walk in here with Avery! " Claire blurted out, watching Massie's expression. Massie calmly took out her phone and gestured for the PC to do the same.

**Massiekur: Big news. **

**Londonbridge: what is it? **

**Holagirl: U know I have a problem with gossip! Tell me! **

**Sexysportsbabe: Leesh. Chill. **

**Bigredhead: Y is London on this? **

**Clairebear: Dyl! **

**Londonbridge: No it's OK. I'm supposed 2 be on a weekend detention, rem? **

**Massiekur: She's on because I have major news that includes everyone here. **

**Holagirl: Some1 new joining us? **

**Clairebear: But who would join us? I mean seven is just seven 2 many. No offense or anything...**

**Massiekur: Nope. Someone's leaving. **

**Sexysportsbabe: It's not me right? **

**Bigredhead: Not me either right? **

**Massiekur: Nope and Nope.**

**London'sbridge: I am so confused. **

**Massiekur: Then let me xplain 4 U! U r out. I saw you walk in here with the LBR. Once you hang out w/ one, you bcome 1. **

**Holagirl: What about Kuh-laire? **

**Massiekur: She's a LBR on the outside but a GLU on the inside. Just like U, me, Dyl, and K. **

**Clairebear: Thanks guys! **

**Londonbridge: Whatever. Avery and I are BFFs. Nothing can separate us. **

**Massiekur: But I just did for this past like week? I can take you EWs down again. And I'm going to have fun doing so. **

**Queenb: Try me. I am the real deal, U r just a knockoff.**

**Massiekur: U can say something, but just bcause you say it, doesn't mean it's the truth. Have fun window shopping since we all know you can't afford it.**

Massie snapped her head up and tossed her phone towards her bag, signaling that the conversation with Avery and London was over. Alicia slipped her phone into her bag and went to try on her pile of clothes. Kristen and Dylan just held their clothes to their bodies in the mirror, while Claire went over to Massie.

" I can't believe her! " Claire said, rubbing Massie's back, even though Massie was completely and totally fine. Massie ignored her for a while and studied herself in a purple chiffon tunic.

" I can. She can say things, but she can't make them come true. " Massie handed the tunic to Claire and held up a black blazer, shook her head and tossed it to the side.

" Point! " Alicia held up her finger and then resumed choosing her items she would buy.

" You know, Avery and London are going to try find new members for the V. . " Dylan pointed out, and then took a sip of her Dr. Juice.

" So we make joining the V. something that is totally OUT. " Massie said, tapping her chin for ideas. " But we need something that is IN to keep the EWs and LBRs not interested in Avery and London...FASHION SHOW! " Massie blurted out.

" Ehmagawd! OCD's very first fashion show! And the money could go to charity! " Kristen squealed and clapped her hands.

" Perf! We need models, and clothes, and makeup artists, and hairstylists! We can make the outfits and get stores to donate? And be models! " Massie tapped this into her iPhone's notes section. Palm pilots are _so _out.

" Done! " Claire held up a finger. Alicia grinned, following Claire's lead.

" Done! " Dylan burped out the last one.

" And Done! " Everybody laughed and exited the dressing room to purchase their items. At the last minute, Claire grabbed a pair or fabulous faded jeans from a nearby rack and raced to pay with Massie's money. Even though Claire felt a little guilty for using Massie's money, Claire brushed it off, because Massie needed her PC members to look their absolute best.

* * *

Robinson Estate - Avery's room

Sunday Afternoon - 4:30 PM

NO POV

" I can't believe Massie said we can't afford clothes from the mawl! " Avery wailed as she dumped her bags on the floor and collapsed on her bed. " I am exhausted from carrying all these bags! " London giggled and did the same.

" You know what we should do? We should totally talk in Jersey accents, instead of Massie's accent! " London spoke into the humid hair and looked towards Avery who froze at the mention of Massie.

" Uh, sure. But those accent's weren't Massie's. " Avery agreed and searched through her shopping bags.

" True. But she was the first to use it here. " London shrugged.

" Whatever. Let's plan our outfits for tomorrow. We need to look fabulous! " Avery held up her favorite items and decided which one to wear tomorrow. London bent down to search for something chic and classic.

" Hey, what happened to your cousin, Chloe? " London found her items and choose between them as well.

" Oh, she was just visiting. She went back to...wherever she came from. " Avery laughed and showed her a picture of Chloe. " I never even liked her. She was _so _annoying, I just had to get Massie worked up that she was going to be overthrown. You know? " Avery put down the picture frame and took off her shoes.

" OK, time for outfits? " Avery nodded her head and went to change in her private bathroom while London opted for the closet. Taking their chosen outfits with them, they changed and made sure they looked picture perfect. Emerging from the closet, London waited for Avery to come out.

" Ready for my outfit? " London could hear Avery's muffled voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

" Yeah! Come on out! " Avery stepped out and twirled in her dress.

" Avery is wearing a pinkish orange high low summer dress with a golden belt cinching her waist. She has brown wedges on to complete the spring/summer look, and added a flower to her hair, that is at the end of her side braid. Her makeup is light and shimmery, and she is wearing a flower bracelet. 9.8! " London decided, and Avery smiled with excitement. " My turn! " London whined and Avery turned her attention towards her.

" OK, OK! London is wearing a baggy sweater that is bright orange and it says AWESOME in big black chunky letters. There is a brown belt around her waist, showing off her skinny figure. She has a pair of camouflage jeans on with a pair of black heels. Her hair is loose and curled, and her makeup is normal, with shiny gloss. She scrunched up the sleeves, showing off her tanned arms, and a golden bracelet. 9.6! " Avery bounced on her heels and went to change out of her outfit.

" Yay! BTW I can't wait to let newer, better, and awesomer people into the V. ! Massie and the PC can't take the attention away from us now, can she? " London asked, and Avery shook her head, obviously pleased.

Too bad they can't see in the future...because it would look nothing like how they wanted it to be.

* * *

OCD courtyard

Monday - 7:57 AM

No POV

Massie grinned as she stood straight, at the front of the PC, with Alicia and Claire behind her, and Kristen and Dylan behind them. Clapping her hands, the whole courtyard full of people stopped talking and looked in the PC's direction.

" I am Massie Block, as you know, with the PC behind me, and we have ah-mazing news for you! " Massie grinned into the crowd and watched as some people whispered to each other with excitement in their eyes. " We are hosting OCD's first ever, FASHION SHOW! Sign ups for different roles are at lunch! Table 18, as usual! " Massie turned around, leaving the entire student body buzzing with wonder. Massie's head suddenly popped up from the PC's tight circle, and turned to see Avery and London stepping out of their car. Rolling her eyes, Massie whispered to the PC about their outfits.

" OMG! London's outfit looks so cheesy! " Claire nodded in agreement and Dylan snickered.

" Can I have your attention everybody? " Avery asked, and the courtyard went silent again. Alicia stepped forward, ready to say something when Massie held her back, glaring at her to stay back and watch them humiliate themselves. Alicia nodded and hanged back behind Massie like she was a shield.

" We need spots to fill for our clique, the V. ! Come see us at lunch today! Table 17! " London called out sweetly. Massie rolled her eyes and nudged Alicia, signaling that it was OK for her to talk now.

" Oh, sorry EWs, but everyone will be at _our _table, signing up for OCD's fashion show. Hosted by the PC and if you wanna model, this is your only chance to sign up! There will be auditions by the way! " Alicia smirked as the student body moved towards the PC, and left Avery and London with a few desperate wannabes that knew they had no chance of modeling. Alicia smirked as she turned around the join the PC, and Avery just stomped away with London right behind her.

' _Maybe joining Avery again wasn't the right choice..._ ' London thought as she looked back to see everyone crowding around the PC, and their queen, Massie Block.

' _That should be me up there! I will do whatever it takes to be on top again! _' Avery fumed and bumped into another girl. Looking up, Avery saw a confident girl in a burberry plaid dress and shiny flats. She held her head high, and she looked rich and snobby.

" Uh, excuse me? What's your problem? " The girl said in a rich tone. " You almost knocked me ov-a. " Looking behind her, London saw three other girls in the exact same outfit. Rolling her eyes, London spoke up.

" Laaaame. Wearing the same outfits? Gosh, are you new here or something because your fashion sense does _nawt _cut it. " Avery snickered and the girl's bored face was replaced with an angry one.

" Do you know who I am? " London shook her head and Avery just stared at her.

" I am Ahnna of the Ahnnabees! And I am Queen of PMS! " The three other girls came out from behind her and nodded their heads in agreement.

" Well, your not queen anymore, Ahnna of the Wannabees, " One of the girls stopped her.

" It's Ahnnabees. " London snapped.

" Well, it sounds like _wannabees. _" Ahnna gasped, but let Avery keep talking.

" Massie Block is queen. " Ahnna snorted and looked to see the ever so beautiful, Massie Block. Her confident eyes soon were replaced with shock.

" Wha? How? No! She was the lame omega that had lame ideas! HOW? " Avery covered her ears at the last part, and the whole courtyard turned silent. Ahnna looked to see Massie turning around to notice Ahnna. Walking towards them, London tried to talk to Ahnna.

" Look, we hate Massie. Say we join forces and take her down together? We could become a whole new clique! " Ahnna nodded in agreement.

" Well meet at my house later. But for now... " Ahnna trailed off as Massie stopped in front of her.

" Remember me, Wannabes? " Massie smirked as Brianna meekly nodded her head.

" I'm still better then you! Richer, more popular, and way more prettier. " Ahnna smirked, knowing that when ever she told Massie that, she would shut up. Even though it wasn't really true.

" Ahnna, and I a used band-aid? " Massie asked sweetly.

" Uh...no. At least I don't think so. "

" Then why are you ripping me off? " Massie laughed and high-fived her friends who smirked at the Ahnnabees. " One, your house isn't even as half as big as mine. Two, LMONP was always more popular then you, and so am I. Three? Now that's just in your dreams! " Massie flashed her famous, ' I am better then you and you know it ' smirks, among many others. Ahnna stood there with her jaw open, amazed at Massie's new attitude. **A/N: Sorry if I got LMONP wrong! It's been a while since I read the prologue...**

" I'm ready for the challenge. " Ahnna muttered under her breath as Massie walked back to her loyal pheasants.

* * *

**As you can see, I made Ahnna and the Ahnnabees come back in It Girl instead of the Reunion Show, but they will still be interviewed sooner or later. I hope you guys liked this chapter, but the next one will probably be next month. If you have any suggestions about the new clique, please say so! Thanks for Reading and REVIEW please! **

****_dreamsareinfinity6_


	12. Mirror, am I still the prettiest?

**Aloha! As you know, I won't really work on this as much as the Reunion Show, but it would be much appreciated if you guys reviewed...anyways...N-joy! **

* * *

Ahnna Pincher: Alpha of the Ahnnabees, but that might change because London and Avery want to join, and Avery is intent on being Alpha, one way or another. Ahnna knows she is the top dog, but the Ahnnabees or should I say the new clique (that doesn't have a name yet) are still figuring out their ranks. It's a new school, new rules, and new people, but will Ahnna continue to get her way? Or will OCD and Massie give Ahnna all they've got and destroy her? **IM name: AhnnabQ**

Brianna Whitman: Second in command and wants to keep it that way, no matter who's in charge. Brianna is used to being second best at everything _Ahnna _does, but Avery and London bribe her to get Avery the alpha, and London and her will be co-betas to get Ahnna booted out. But will Brianna betray her BFF? The one that gave her popularity, social status, and felt like she was on the top of the world and could do anything? Or will she stay strong and help Ahnna take down Massie? **IM name: WhittyBri**

Lana Heiland: Not a big fan of letting London and Avery join the Ahnnabees and feels like they are falling apart all because of Massie and her new attitude. Lana thinks that London and Avery are just using the Ahnnabees to take down Massie, and then leave them behind. Lana is trying to convince Ahnna to drop them and the new clique, but she won't listen. Lana thinks that Ahnna is being blinded by the urge to rule again and make Massie the loser out of place in their clique again. Will Lana succeed and get what she wants? Or will she have to become best buds with London and Avery? **IM name: Lanaland**

Shauna Neuman: Lana's best friend, but Shauna can't keep Lana under wraps this time. Shauna is the calmest one and just wants peace, but no way will she let Ahnna, London, or Avery find out. On the inside, she's a sweet puppy that wants everyone to be happy, but on the outside, she's a killer snake ready to hiss and slither her way to the top with the rest of her clique. Will Shauna finally get to show her true inner self? Or will she continue to act like a fake? **IM name: NeimanShauna**

Clique VS. Clique, who will be the last ones standing?

* * *

**Pincher Estate**

**Monday Afternoon - 4:39 PM**

**NO POV**

" Can you believe Massie? " Brianna braided Ahnna's hair while the Ahnnabees had a meeting at Ahnna's house. Ahnna had called for an Ahnnabee meeting about Massie and the two girls they had met earlier today, and how to rule OCD, their new school.

" We don't have to join up with London and Avery, you know..." Lana trailed off when Shauna glared at her.

" I don't have the time for this! I'm so stressed out! " Ahnna groaned, closing her eyes and putting cucumbers on them. " I invited London and Avery over to discuss things. They are coming tomorrow after school. I want everyone on their best behavior! " Ahnna sighed and let Brianna play with her hair.

" GIRLS? DO YOU WANT SNACKS? " Ahnna's mom called from downstairs. The Ahnnabee's families wasn't as rich as the PC's, or London and Avery's and their houses were middle class and they didn't have any staff what so ever, but at least they weren't living in a run down shack.

" Sure! Send them up! " Ahnna called back, even though her family wasn't as rich as Massie's, she was still treated like a princess...maybe a poor princess, but she was still a princess. Ahnna was an only child and her mom waited on her hand and feet. Ahnna's door creaked open and her mom placed a plate full of junk food and another with healthy snacks.

" I made sure to have a variety for you girls! Have fun! " Ahnna's mom said in a nasal voice and left the girls to their business.

" Your mom can be such a kiss up! " Lana blurted out. Ahnna nodded in agreement while she chewed on a gummy worm. Shauna shot her friend a glare and told her to shut up.

" Lana! Shut u- "

" So girls! What should we do next? " Brianna's sweet voice filled the air and cut Shauna off.

" We should pick out our outfits for tomorrow, should we do matching ones? " Shauna asked.

" Maybe. London and Avery said we looked fashion stupid today. And we need to look our best if we want to take down May-se. " Ahnna declared. " Go home, and then we can facetime and see each other's outfits. " Ahnna waved goodbye and watched out her window as the Ahnnabees each went their different ways to go home.

_Ten minutes later..._

**AhnnabQ: r u guys there?**

**WhittyBri: yeah...I have 2 look through my closet though...**

**NeimanShauna: Me 2.**

**Lanaland: I still don't get your IM name. **

**NeimanShauna: Like Neiman Marcus...you know, the store? **

**WhittyBri: Oh now it all makes sense! **

**AhnnabQ: Hurry up so we can c our oufits! **

**AhnnabQ: And no matching outfits...but have the same color, GOLD. **

**Lanaland: OK. I'm done with my outfit...but I have to go. I'll show u tmr. **

**AhnnabQ: But we still didn't c your outfit! **

**Lanaland: Sorry...bye. **

_**Lanaland has signed off. **_

**WhittyBri: Whatever. **

**NeimanShauna: uhm...I have 2 go 2**

**AhnnabQ: What? Y!? **

**NeimanShauna: Homework and my parents are grilling me about cleaning my room. BYEEE!**

**WhittyBri: Gawd what is with everyone 2day? **

**WhittyBri: My parents are yelling me 2 get off the computer... insert eye roll here! **

**AhnnabQ: LOL **

**WhittyBri: Dang...I g2g...sorry! I know how much this meant to U...my parents are coming...bye!**

_**WhittyBri has signed off. **_

**AhnnabQ: I need 2 take down Massie. For real this time. **

_**AhnnabQ has signed off.** _

* * *

**Robinson Estate**

**Monday - 5:34 PM**

**No POV**

" My mom said it's OK for me to sleepover! " London dropped her phone onto the bed and Avery grinned in victory.

" Good. We need to prepare for meeting with the 'Ahnnabees'. Gawd, that name is so lame! " London and Avery shared a knowing smile. " No wonder Massie was in that clique...she's a wannabe! " Giggling, London collapsed on Avery's bed while Avery sat down on her desk chair.

" We need to get you in charge...Do you think that all the Ahnnabees like Ahnna? " London sat up.

" Maybe...do you think we should ask? And I'll make you beta." Avery twirled a piece of her hair and thought about it while London beamed.

" No, what if we ask them and then they tell Ahnna? Then for sure they'll think that we are just using them! " London protested. Avery listened to her, knowing that London was good at getting revenge, and would never try to be alpha. She was already satisfied with being beta.

" But...isn't that what we are doing anyways? " London nodded, ashamed, and went back to playing with her hair. Avery sighed, she was so out of her Alpha game...and she need to get back in before it was too late. But how?

" True..." London trailed off and stared at the ceiling.

" Don't worry...I'll think of something. " Avery smirked and London high-fived her. They were so back.

* * *

**Gedman Estate (Kori's house)**

**Monday - 5:40 PM**

**No POV**

" Can you believe that the Ahnnabees wore the same outfit to school? " Kori asked as she redid her makeup in her vanity mirror.

" No! And did you see Massie talk her off? I heard that they know each other from Massie's old school, PMS. " Olivia spoke up from braiding her hair. Strawberry stuffed a berry in her mouth.

" Yeah, it's true! And Ahnna was the alpha of Massie! " The three girls dropped their jaws and shared shocked looks on their faces.

" Massie? _Not_ in control? Sounds like a fairytale! " Kori joked.

" I think Massie was just pretending to let Ahnna be in charge. Besides, now she can take Ahnna down! And show her what she's got! " Olivia bounced on Kori's bed. Kori rolled her eyes.

" You just want to get into the PC. " Strawberry nodded in agreement.

" Whatever. At least I'm on their good side! " Olivia smirked when Kori and Strawberry shared a scared look.

" Do you think we're on their good side? " Strawberry asked, stuffing her face with more food.

" I don't know...but at least I'm friends with Alicia! " Olivia proudly said, rubbing it in that one of the PC members liked her.

" Yeah, but Massie probably thinks your annoying because your taking away her best friend from her. Duh. " Kori smirked as Olivia sagged in her seat and hit her forehead with her palm.

"Dang it." Strawberry shrugged and Kori went back to her mirror, leaving Olivia to be confused more than ever.

* * *

**OCD history classroom**

**Tuesday - 10:09 AM**

**No POV**

Massie groaned as Mr. Winchman taught the class about the presidents of the United States. Massie looked around and smiled when her eyes landed on Alicia and Dylan next to her, but it vanished when it landed on Ahnna and Brianna in the front. Massie reached into her new Chloe tote bag and slipped out her phone, careful not to let Mr. Winchman see. She smiled gratefully for being seated in the middle-back, and next to Dylan and Alicia. She glanced over to them and shook her phone, signaling for them to text her. They nodded and took out their phones.

**Holagurl: Hey Mass!**

**Bigredhead: Ahnna and Brianna got like the worst seats in the class!**

**Massiekur: ikr? And we got the best! **

Massie, Dylan, and Alicia shared a smirk, while Ahnna and Brianna glanced behind their shoulders and rolled their eyes.

" BRING " Mr. Winchman looked up to the school bell and sighed.

" Alright students, don't forget to complete your homework assignment...NOW GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! " Mr. Winchman shouted and pointed towards the door. All of the students, expect for the PC and the Ahnnabees, ran out of the room, afraid that Mr. Winchman would give them dentention if they didn't. But instead of ushering the girls out, he sat down, ignoring them and hummed along to an old Michael Jackson song.

"If it isn't little Miss. LOSER!" Ahnna laughed and Brianna smirked. Massie shared a knowing look with Alicia.

" Ahnna, are you a sweater? " Massie put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

" Uh, no...why? "

"Because you just met your match! Actually, that's exaggerating, more like you've met your superior." Massie received high-fives from Alicia and Dylan while Ahnna rolled her eyes.

" You think your _sooo_ cool just because you think you are the queen. " Ahnna sneered. " But guess what? I'm back and better then ever. And I. Will. Rule. OCD, while you go cry in the dump with the rest of your loser friends. " Brianna laughed and walked away with Ahnna.

" Girls, are you thinking what I'm thinking? " Massie turned to Alicia and Dylan who nodded.

" Oh yeah. Public Humiliation. " The PC walked out of the room, lead by Massie, with a newfound attitude and a lust for revenge.

* * *

**OCD Lunchroom**

**Tuesday - 12:06 PM**

**No POV**

Ahnna smiled as she lead the Ahnnabees to the lunchroom. They passed LBRs who gawked in awe, glancing down at their outfits, then back at the Ahnnabees in complete shame.

" Hi! I just love your outfits! " A random girl with short pigtails ran up to them and smiled. Ahnna put in a gross face, but inside she was jumping with joy, this girl might favor them over the Pretty Committee. Every single girl she asked, seemed to love and adore the PC, and especially Massie.

"Uh, thanks. Now, get out of my way." The girl bounced towards her friends who squealed and high-fived her. "Losers." Ahnna rolled her eyes and the Ahnnabees snickered. Turning around, Ahnna stopped her friends in front of the cafe doors.

" OK, girls! We will sit at table 18, center of the room, center of attention! " Ahnna smirked, she was determined to rule OCD.

" May-se and her wannabe friends won't stand a chance! " Lana exclaimed, while Shauna nodded in agreement. Ahnna confidently opened the cafeteria doors to see Massie sitting at the head of table 18, which was already 'marked' with the PC's perfume scents (over their rightful seats), stickers, and marker ink written on the table's hard wood, spelling out '_The Pretty Committee_' and '_Reserved._' Ahnna glowered at Massie who was smiling in a way that said, _'Do you still think you're the best? Wannabees._'

"Girls, let's get _our_ table." Ahnna grinned deviliously and marched over to Massie and her loser friends.

* * *

**OCD Lunchroom **

**Tuesday - 12:10 PM **

**Ahnna's POV**

Once we reached the table, they all scrunched back in disgust. The two blondes rolled their eyes, while the other three laughed at us.

"Oh, Ahnna of the Wannabees! What a surprise! I thought your table was over there." Massie stifled a laugh behind her hand and pointed with her other one to table 3, where a sign was placed on the wood. I squinted my eyes to see the sign, my friends doing the same.

"Reserved for the Wannabees, Ahnna, Brianna, Lana, and Shuana." I muttered, reading the sign out loud. "Ohmygosh!" I said in a rush, my anger at them building up slowly. I looked at the ground to avoid crushing their skulls.

"That is such a lie!" Brianna defended me while I was currently 'shot down.'

"Ahnnabees...Wannabees...Sounds the same to me." Alicia, the Spanish beauty, narrowed her eyes at Brianna, knowing that she was the rival beta.

"Leesh, sit. Let's be a little kinder," Massie said with a polite ring in her voice, smiling sweetly at me. I raised my head, hopeful that she would stop pretending she was better than me and let me run things around here. I felt a confidence boost kicking up in my gut and I smiled in triumph.

"Didn't you know that Ahnna's parents are cheating on each other? And I heard that she was the cause of the Wannabees getting expelled from PMS. Isn't that right, Ahnna?" Massie spat the last words out of her mouth like she was shallowing venom. I stood still, and I could feel the hairs on my body moving slightly from my rage. A clang of metal rang from across the room, but none of us paid attention to it. Looking to my side, I saw Brianna, Lana, and Shuana in shock, staring at me, asking for explanations silently. I glared at her, how could she accused me of such a thing? And cheating on each other? Way to fake.

"No, false." I confirmed, smirking because I remembered Massie had no real proof of anything, no one had any proof. Maybe my parents weren't cheating on each other, but I may have gotten us expelled. I couldn't tell for sure though, and I wasn't about to let Massie get any ideas.

"Whatever you say." Massie singsonged and whipped out her phone, pushing it towards Alicia, who stared at the screen in horror, but passed it on to Dylan, the red head. The phone went through each member of the PC until it reached it's rightful owner again. I bristled, wanting to know badly what was on the phone. There's supposed to be no evidence what so ever, so she must be showing them a scary picture?

"Oh, and Wannabees? Gold _totally_ clashes with your _fake_ outfits from Burberry." Dylan stopped us before we could leave. All I wanted to do was go back to my locker where I would look in the mirror and tell myself that I am still the best, the alpha, and better than everybody else. But I knew deep inside, that Massie was better. That's why I was going to take her down, even if she doesn't want to be thrown from her crown.

* * *

See? It's true. Not every _alpha _is what she seems, they all have their flaws. And most certainly, their insecurities.

Because when at first you don't succeed, you're _nawt_ an ALPHA.

-Lisi Harrison, Alpha Series

* * *

**Don't worry guys! Ahnna will get her revenge! Massie gets PRANKED! xD, plus the boys are coming...and they (excluding Cam, he will still be deeply in love with only Claire) will have to choose between the girls! I know this isn't the end of the month, but I was half way done with the chapter and I decided I would just update whenever during each month. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and please review!**

_xoxo, _

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	13. The Downfall of the Alphas Part 1

**I know I said I would only update every month, but I got some really good reviews, so I decided to update a little although this chapter isn't as long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pincher Estate - Ahnna's Bedroom **

**Wednesday - 4:30 PM **

**No POV **

"Girls!" Ahnna's shrill voice called above the chattering of the Ahnnabees and their new friends, Avery and London. Once the talking died down, Ahnna continued talking. "Thank you! Now, as you know, our ex-friend, Massie Block is the alpha of OCD. We need to turn that around. Any suggestions?" Ahnna asked, standing in front of a white board that said IDEAS in neat handwriting.

"I have one!" London raised her hand. "We should join up, create a whole new clique, and fight with Massie to be the ultimate clique?"

Avery smiled at her beta, things were going as they had planned.

"OK! Now that we have our plan, we need to-" Ahnna began, taking charge likes she always does when the Ahnnabees carry out a plan.

"Uh, Ahnna?" Avery stood up, tossing her perfect brown hair over her shoulder. "London said make a whole _new _clique. That means name, people, and _alphas_." Ahnna narrowed her eyes, trying to indicating that Ahnna shouldn't be alpha.

"Fine. Everyone take a pen and paper, then write who you think should be alpha, beta, and our name." Ahnna passed out pens and papers and when she got to Avery, she tossed it aside carelessly.

"First, let's have nominees, so it's not all over the place." Lana spoke up, taking the white board pen from Ahnna. "Can I write it?" Ahnna smiled, everyone loved Lana's perfect and ah-dorable handwriting.

"I nominate Avery as alpha!" London shouted.

"London as beta!" Avery called, sharing a smile with London. Lana rolled her eyes, but wrote their names down anyways.

"Brianna as beta!" Ahnna called, glaring at Brianna, hoping she would get the message.

"Aw, thanks Ahnna!" Brianna put her hand to her heart, not getting what Ahnna was trying to say.

'Vote for me!' Ahnna mouth to Shauna, giving up on Brianna. Nodding her head, Shauna did what she was told.

"Ahnna for alpha!" Shauna said softly, not really caring who was alpha or beta.

"Is that all?" Lana asked, and everyone nodded. "OK, any suggestions for names?" London twirled a piece of her hair, looking at Avery, who shrugged.

"How about the As? As in A-listers?" Shauna piped up, looking up from her notebook that she brought everywhere with her. Shauna had big dreams of becoming a writer and brought her mysterious book with her everywhere. No one had ever gotten the chance to read it, and no one dared to find out what was written in it.

"Envy Us?" Avery suggested, Lana wrote down both names. Ahnna rolled her eyes, apparently, Avery had no good ideas.

"The Dream Team." Ahnna commanded Lana to write down her idea instead of suggesting it.

"Time to vote!" Lana said, capping the pen and writing down her votes. When everyone was done writing her vote, they put it in a pile.

"OK, open all the papers and then tell Lana how many votes each person got." Brianna said, starting to open the pieces.

"Brianna got 4 votes!" Avery called out, giving London a sorry look. Ahnna crossed her fingers, her vote for Brianna had probably gotten her the spot, so she hoped she had too.

"London got 2." Shauna said. "The name for the cliques now..."

"The Dream Team got the most votes of 5!" Ahnna said, "The A-listers got 1, Envy Us, zero." Ahnna smirked at Avery who rolled her eyes.

"Alpha time..." Lana said, looking up from her writing.

"The alpha is...Avery?" Ahnna said, looking down at the number of votes in confusion.

"These are the results..." Lana started reading off the names. "Our clique's name is the Dream Team, our alpha is Avery, and our beta is Brianna."

"Congratulations!" Shauna said to Avery who smirked in satisfactory.

"What? This is unfair! THERE ARE FOUR EX-AHNNABEE MEMBERS HERE! WHO VOTED FOR THE STUPID AVERY THAT ISN'T ALPHA WORTHY?" Ahnna whined, getting up from her position on the floor. Shuana, Brianna, London, and Avery raised her hand.

"TRAITORS!" Ahnna pointed at Shuana and Brianna who shrugged, not caring.

"Come on girls, let's go to my house, it's much better than this dump." Avery said, leading the Dream Team out of Ahnna's room, leaving Ahnna by herself.

"If you still want to have friends, then have a decision by tomorrow, or you're out. Forever." Avery said before she slammed the door, leaving Ahnna to be comforted by an invisible friend.

* * *

**OCD Courtyard - Foundation Bench **

**Thursday - 7:10 AM **

**No POV **

The Pretty Committee was at the center of attention, just like every day. All the LBRs and "regular" people where all fawning over them, wanting to be them, wanting to be friends with them, wanting to have what they have. The Pretty Committee was everybody's dream person, some wanted to be Claire, others, Dylan, a few, Kristen, more, Alicia, and mostly, Massie.

"Hey Mass, I heard that Ahnna got kicked out of Avery's new clique that combined her, London, and the Wannabees." Alicia informed the PC, living up to her new title as the gossip girl queen.

"Look, there she is right now." Dylan pointed out a girl in a plaid dress with frizzy hair with feet dragging on the ground.

"Let's go say hi!" Claire said, following Massie.

"Hey Ahnna!" Massie cooed, trying not to burst into a uncontrollable laughter.

"What do you want May-sie?" Ahnna said, refusing to look into Massie's eyes.

"I heard about your downfall as alpha." Massie smirked as Dylan nodded her head.

"So? I'll be back on top, sooner or later." Ahnna tried to convince Massie, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more.

"I don't think so, because according to my sources, they voted for someone else as alpha, who left you behind." Alicia proudly said, laughing at Ahnna's shock.

"Do you know who's alpha?" Ahnna asked Alicia, who glowered.

"No, but I do know it's nawt you!" Ahnna smirked at Alicia who gritted her teeth.

"Well, shall we find out who's trying to go against me now?" Massie asked, jokingly.

"It's me, bit**." A harsh and cold voice said from behind the Pretty Committee's backs. Turning around, they came face to face with big buckets of goo and silly string.

"Ew!" High fives went around the Dream Team who smirked in satisfaction.

"Guh-ross!" Ahnna stood in amazement at Avery's good thinking.

"Get it off me!" The shrieks of the Pretty Committee could be heard from all over the school's campus, and the LBRs no longer wanted to be them at the moment.

"Oh, and we're called the DT, stands for the Dream Team." Avery called, then turned away, knowing she had won this time.

"Let's go, now." Massie seethed, rushing towards the nearest bathroom, stopping at their lockers first, to get their change of clothes.

"Avery, wait!" Ahnna called, thinking of a perfect plan to get back at Avery, Shuana, and Brianna.

"Yes, loser?" Avery stopped the Dream Team and turned around to face a depressed looking Ahnna.

"I'm sorry, and I accept you being alpha. Please, let me back in!" Ahnna begged, sagging with sorrow.

"What do you think girls?" Avery turned to her new clique, who had kept Brianna as their beta, and London was made delta, no longer Avery's best friend.

"Before, Ahnna would never let anyone know she was defeated. She must really be the loser queen now, if she's begging." Ahnna could hear Brianna's confident voice from overhead.

"It's true, so do we really want a loser to join us?" Lana asked, Ahnna looked up to see Shauna writing in her notebook, not paying attention to what was going on.

"Fine, Ahnnaloser, you can join us, but you're on suspension. You're the omega-omega." Avery decided.

"What does that mean?" Ahnna asked, like she knew nothing. Which in reality, she didn't, now that she had no backup, friends, or confidence.

"It means that your in, but barely. You won't be called for important meetings, and you will have no say in anything until I say you are officially in. You will listen and do whatever we say. Got it?" Avery began walking into the building, LBRs trailing after the group of girls that had successfully pranked the Pretty Committee.

"Did you see their faces?" London asked, trying to warm up to Avery again.

"Yes! OMG, Avery, I got us a pic! They look hilarious!" Avery turned away from London and towards Brianna who held out her phone for her to see.

"Perf, Bri! Send that to everyone on your contacts list. Oh, and by the way, we are sitting at Table 1, because we are number 1." Avery grinned at her quick thinking when they passed the lunchroom.

"Brill!" Shauna put her notebook away and started paying attention to where she was going. Grinning in triumph, Ahnna followed her "leader", who thought she was broken and under her rule. _Wrong_! Ahnna was going to show them that it was wrong to mess with an alpha, even if she was thrown from her crown.

* * *

Once an alpha, always an alpha.

-HAWTgeek, Once an alpha, always an alpha

But sometimes, that isn't always the case...

* * *

**I know this is super short, but I have a ton of stuff to do today, so this is going to be part 1! Thanks for Reading and REVIEW PLEASE! **

_heart, _

_dreamsareinfinity6_


	14. New Plots, New Archives, New Ideas

Hellooo! As you know, It Girl is not number one on my priority list and will go down. I am sorry for those people who want more regular chapters. I am making a new story, A Deadly Flower, for the archive, Avengers. I am going to put this story on hold...but before I do that, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter. Enjoy (:

* * *

**OCD Courtyard**

**Tuesday - 7:18 AM**

**No POV**

"So, Avery, is Brianna going to be the only beta?" London shyly asked when the rest of the Dream Team wasn't listening. Avery huffed and turned towards London.

"Look, I know we've been best friends since forever, but honestly, I think Brianna is the better choice for beta." Avery continued to file her nails. Brianna looked up from her magazine and smirked in perfection.

"Avery!" London whined, not caring that she looked like an LBR. "I was here first!"

"Maybe so, but my decision is final. And that decision is that Brianna is the new beta. End of discussion." Avery calmly walked over to Brianna who was trying to stifle her laughs. London pouted, walking over to Ahnna was sulking herself.

"Hi." London plopped down on the bench seat.

"Hey..." Ahnna replied, bored.

"This sucks! I mean, I was Avery's friend first! Why would she chose _Brianna?_" London huffed, crossing her arms. Ahnna nodded in agreement.

"I totally understand what you mean...none of the Ahnnabees are with me anymore!" Ahnna whined.

"We need a plan." London decided.

"And it includes taking down the dream team...right?" Ahnna asked, making sure that they were on the same page. London nodded and they whispered to each other secretly, plotting their revenge. The rest of the dream team gathered together and Shauna asked quietly.

"They aren't doing anything, right? Because it looks like they are."

* * *

I will get the next chapter up whenever I have the time. I am sorry for the hold up, but I would really like to see what happens to the plot, A Deadly Flower, thanks to Sweet Little Darling (formally Miss Lady in Red) for the help. I would like to thank everyone who has read, supported, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far!

heart,

dreamsareinfinity6


End file.
